Saving Zootopia from Darkness
by Fox Keyblader Illusions Angel
Summary: (This has no ties FTB. Also this has Kingdom Hearts spoilers and you have been warned. Those nothing from KH3. I'm not going spoil that.) Ienzo training to be a keyblader welder along with Lea and Kairi. Finding out that the world of Zootopia in danger because of darkness. They sent to save Zootopia along with Riku and Sora. Leading them on great journey and making new friends.


**Kingdom Hearts Zootopia**

 **I don't own the rights to Zootopia or Kingdom. I'm just a major a fan of Zootopia and Kingdom Hearts. All rights belong to Disney and Square Enix. I don't own Shadow witch or magician, darkside, Trinity Armor, or Hareriser. The other heartless, unversed, and nobodies are my own creation. Like I said in my summary this has nothing do with FTB and has major Kingdom Hearts spoilers other than from KH3. Now onto the story. I wanted to do something special with KH and couldn't get idea out of my head haha.**

Things were normal and peaceful in Zootopia. It was a year after the Missing Mammal case. Also known as Night Howler case or Savage scare. A troubling time that almost destroyed Zootopia. Due to fear and hate caused by Dawn Bellwether. She was tired of mistreatment that predators did to preys. The mistreatment that Lionheart gave her. Never was treated like the assistant mayor that she was. Deciding to get back all predators. Having her friends helping her with the task. Knowing all about Midnicampum holicicithias or simply know as Night Howlers. Once Dawn plan was put into action and predators she chooses were targeted. Doug made sure that no one saw the targets disappear. The missing matters were bigger predators until Mr. Otterton came up. Dawn saw that he was looking into Night Howlers being sold a lot. Emmitt Otterton became fourteenth missing predators and the was the smallest victim. ZPD couldn't find them for two weeks. Until a rabbit officer named Judy Hopps changed Zootopia. Along with the help of red fox named Nick Wilde.

Judy and Nick proved that a rabbit and fox could be great officers. Those Nick wasn't a cop when he saved Zootopia with Judy. Those he became an officer shortly after he did. After Judy wanted him for his partner. Those he didn't accept right away after she proved herself to be like everyone else. Only after she truly apologized Nick once accepted ZPD form to become an officer. Proving himself to be a worthy officer just like Judy. Both of them worked so well together. Taken down criminals and keeping Zootopia safe. To make a world a better place.

Inside Zootopia Penitentiary where Dawn Bellwether was locked away. Where criminals who committed serious crimes Doug was also locked away in Zootopia Penitentiary as well. Doug proved e was a dangerous criminal. While Jesse and Woolter proved to be less dangerous and both of them were locked away low-security prison. Dawn was sitting in her cell and hated being locked away. Dawn knew that she did nothing wrong and she did what she did for preys.

"You will pay Wilde and Hopps," Dawn said coldly

Judy and Nick were to blame for her downfall. Dawn didn't regret helping Judy help for preys stood together like glue. Those Dawn didn't also regret using Judy as a pawn so predators could take the blame. Judy unsure words worked like a charm and predators were sawed as the bad guys that they were. Preys went against predators and hated them. Well, not all preys those who sided with predators they were traitors. Judy was including on that list. Dawn was disappointed in Judy when she took predators side.

"All I did was made life better for preys," Dawn said

Dawn didn't have a cellmate. No one wanted to be her cellmate and also she was protected. Dawn was hurt in the past by other prisoners. Dawn liked being alone as well and no one could bother. Talking to oneself was crazy but Dawn knew that she wasn't crazy. Those a lot thought that she was crazy and they were all wrong.

"I can help you with revenge."

Dawn looked around when she heard the mystery voice. Someone Dawn never heard before. Only Doug was willing to listen to her and didn't think she was crazy either. Everyone thought that Doug was crazy as well. Psychiatrist labeled Doug as a dangerous psychopath. Psychiatrists tried to label her but what they said was lies. Dawn wasn't sick in the head and only one psychiatrist Catherynne Hills a twenty-four Amami rabbit proved them all wrong. To many doubted the word of a psychiatrist who has Asperger's. Dawn did like Catherynne fairly well.

"Who's there?" Dawn asked

"I can understand how you feel."

Dawn tried to find the source of the voice but couldn't. Dawn knew it wasn't coming inside her head for she didn't have voices in her head. The voice seemed to be coming from the dark. Dawn knew that was impossible but there was no one else around her.

"How can you help me? How do you understand?"

"I can help you realize the perfect way for revenge. The burning rage inside of you I have felt that and still do."

Even those she couldn't see him Dawn knew the voice was telling the truth. Somehow Dawn knew that was the truth. Dawn was still searching for where the voice was coming from. Trying to find out the mystery mammal that was talking to her.

"Are you a predator?" Dawn questioned harshly

"A predator no I'm not mayor Bellwether."

Dawn knew the mystery mammal wasn't lying to hear. For Dawn could tell when someone lied. Which was a great skill to have in the line of work that Dawn used to have. Even without knowing him Dawn felt that she could trust him. Dawn knew that the mystery voice belonged to gentlemammal.

"How did you know I was mayor?" Dawn asked

"I can get information easily."

Dawn was glad to hear that. Dawn knew this mystery gentlemammal was smart. There was one thing that most got right about her and that was her being smart. Dawn IQ was high not genius level like Doug is but higher than most. Dawn always knew Doug was genius and he showed that with great knowledge of chemistry. It was a blessing and a curse for Doug. That's why he was labeled as a dangerous psychopath. Dawn was like that and that's how she got away for so long.

"What's your name mystery gentlemammal and what type of mammal are you?" Dawn asked

"What I look like has to be kept a secret. First thing will you accept my offer? I can give you what you want."

Dawn didn't know what he looked for she still couldn't see him. Those that didn't matter to her. If it had to stay a secret it would be kept a secret. He was helping her out. Dawn knew to accept his deal felt like she was selling her soul. Those it wasn't like that for Dawn believe in religion. Dawn knew that this gentlemammal was speaking the truth. Dawn wanted revenge and out of prison. This mysterious stranger was going to give what she wanted. There wasn't another chance to get her revenge. Nick and Judy had to pay for what they have done. Zootopia had to pay as well and a sly smile appeared on Dawn's face.

"I accept your offer," Dawn said

"That's the answer I knew you were going to say. My name is Xehanort."

Dawn watched a tall gentlemammal appear from the darkness. Xehanort was the strangest name that Dawn ever heard. Xehanort was wearing a hood over his head and black cloak. Dawn wondered where he came from. Dawn couldn't figure out what type of mammal that Xehanort was. He headed over to Dawn and whispered to Dawn the perfect way she could get her revenge.

Judy and Nick were happy with there lives. Judy finally made her dream come true and Nick finally felt that he had a purpose to do in life. Instead of falling into the stereotypes of foxes and for the first time it seemed foxes were seen past the stereotypes that were put on them. Life was better for them far from perfect but it was much better.

"Today we're going to make a world a better place," Nick said

"We do that very day Nick and I'm glad that we do," Judy said

They were heading over to the calling room. Where they would be getting their next case. Other than the Missing mammal case nothing major happened in Zootopia. Judy and Nick proved themselves each case they had. Big or small each case was important and each day they made a world a better place. Judy and Nick passed by Clawhauser desk. Eating his usually, treat of doughnuts.

"Hello, Nick and Judy early as always," Clawhauser said

"We're always ready to make a world a better place," Nick said

"Well, you were dozing off." Judy said teasingly "I had to wake you up. So you can make a world a better place."

Judy playful punched Nick in the shoulder. Nick was much better waking up for their shift. Nick wasn't an early bird like Judy was. Always needing coffee to start his day. There were moments when he slept in and Judy rarely did. Nick rubbed his arm and had a playful smile on his face.

"Well my bed felt like fluffy could and I didn't want to leave," Nick said

"Excuses excuses that's what you have," Judy said teasingly

"Your words wound me Carrots," Nick said

Nick faked being hurt like he always did when Judy playful teased him. Laughter came from the three of them moments later. Everyone like to see Nick and Judy poke fun at each other. The best friends never hurt each other feelings. Never wanting their friendship to be broken again. It was rough on them both and Nick admitted that it was. Those Nick kept it a secret and locked away his true feelings. Nick could never throw out the carrot pen. In the end, Nick and Judy were glad he didn't for the carrot pen helped saved Zootopia.

"You two are the best." Clawhauser said, "FYI Chief Bogo got black hot coffee this morning."

"Serious tone for this morning." Nick said, "Thanks for the information."

"Or he will assign you to parking duty." Clawhauser said, "You're welcome and seems like something bad happened."

Whenever Chief Bogo got plain black coffee they knew something was up. Nick and Judy would find out in roll call. Which they would be heading over to in a few minutes. Knowing that they couldn't be late or they would be assigned to parking duty. It has been a while since Chief Bogo had plain black coffee. So they knew something that was up and it wasn't good.

"We'll find out in a few minutes." Judy

"That we will and see you later Clawhauser," Nick said

"We will and see you later Nick and Judy," Clawhauser said

Clawhauser went back to his doughnuts. Nick and Judy head over to roll call. Fellow officers were chatting with each other. Just like they always did. Nick and Judy joined in and they were good friends with their fellow officers. A few minutes later Chief Bogo entered the room. Everyone saw that he has serious look on his face. They knew that Chief Bogo meant business.

"First order of business Mrs. Bellwether and Doug escaped from prison," Idris said

That news shocked everyone and shocking Nick and Judy the most. For Dawn never forgot what they did. Her plan failed because of them and her hate never stop. Nick and Judy, she would be seeing revenge. Never thought Dawn could escape prison. Escaping prison was a hard task and Dawn was locked up tight. Just like with Doug for she's a dangerous sheep.

"How did they escape?" Officer Fangmeyer asked, "They were heavily guarded."

"Well, that's something we're trying to figure out." Idris said, "Zootopia will find out later today. We don't want a panic."

That news they didn't like one bit. Chief Bogo was setting up the large TV so they could be the recording of their escape. Nick and Judy were truly wondering how she escaped. Knowing that they were in the most danger. For Dawn would be seeking revenge. Doug would targeting mammals with the Night Howler drug if that was there plan again.

"A panic would be news for Zootopia."Judy said, "Whatever she has planned out we will stop her again."

"I know we will and here's the video of their escape," Idris said

The video of the escape appeared on the screen. Nick and Judy say the date of their escape. Dawn and Doug haven't been free for long. They would hiding so they could plan out their revenge for them and Zootopia. So Zootopia known two dangerous criminals were loose and finally could have their revenge. Panic would be bad for Zootopia. For a panic of fear and hate almost destroyed the city. Ever wanted that to happen to the city again.

"This going to be interesting." Officer Wolford said

They watched as Dawn and Doug escape late in the night. It was Dawn who managed to escape first. Somehow escaping all the guards that were trying to take her down. Dawn didn't have good physical strength. For her, the mind was most important. Now her taking down guards was surprising.

"I never knew that Dawn had it in her." Officer McHorn said

"Like the saying said size doesn't matter," Nick said

"True but skills like that don't come out of nowhere." Officer McHorn said, "We know she got beaten up bad by other prisoners. Barely could put up a fight."

They did hear about injuries that Dawn got in prison. Judy felt bad for Dawn even those she did something terrible but Dawn still had rights. The video showed Dawn breaking Doug out. Both of them kissed when they saw each other.

"Looks like the rumors are right they're a dangerous couple." Officer Fangmeyer said, "We're in a world of trouble."

Doug and Dawn looked so happy to finally be free. The video should Dawn leading Doug to freedom. Guards didn't stand a chance. Dawn took them down with ease. They watched their escape closely. As their escape played before them. Only one mammal stood in their way and they saw it was Catherynne. Dawn stopped for a few moments. Then Dawn stunned Catherynne without hurting her. The disappeared into the dark.

"That's how they escaped and we don't know where they went." Idris said, "Those we will hear from them soon."

Of course, they would go into hiding so they could plan out in peace. They would seek revenge as soon as they could. Nick and Judy as for the rest of the ZPD didn't want that happening. Not knowing what Dawn and Doug had planned out for Zootopia. How they would get their revenge. Anything was possible and they could only wait and see.

"So why spare Ms. Hills?" Officer Higgins asked, "The mammals she likes very limited."

"Dawn does like Catherynne for she treats her like a normal mammal and sees past the criminal mastermind." Judy said, "The only psychiatrist to say she's not mentally ill."

Judy knew Catherynne well for they were childhood friends. Both growing up in Bunnyburrow. Judy wanted to become a cop to make a world a better place. While Catherynne wanted to help others and understood the mind better than most. Catherynne knew she could help others very well.

"That's true and she's one of the kindest and purest mammals you can know," Nick said

"That I know for a fact." Officer Fangmeyer said

"Ms. Hills informed that Ms. Bellwether eyes were yellow." Idris said, "Guards and officer Swinton backed her up.

Everyone was surprised by that news they found out. Everyone knew that she had sharp green eyes. Chief Bogo showed them a picture of Dawn and she did have yellow eyes. Judy looked at the picture closely and felt like her eye color was unnatural.

"Do you think its a drug?" Judy asked, "That could explain her yellow eyes and new found skills of strength."

"That can be the case." Idris said, "Anyway we have to track them down. That's your duty and do it well."

Zootopia was at threat because two dangerous criminals were free. Judy and Nick city hall would want them from before they could do harm. Zootopia would be told about the bad news. They didn't want anyone to run into them and be harmed. Nick and Judy knew they had to be careful. Not wanting to run into any trap.

"Let's hope we can take them down soon." Judy said, "I don't want Zootopia to be in trouble again."

"We will take them down and we all wish that," Nick said

Officers went about to do their duty. Nick and Judy got up from their spot. Once again ready to take Dawn and Doug down. After he escaped when they were focusing on taking the evidence to ZPD. He didn't give chance for Doug knew that was the perfect time to escape. Darting mammals for months until ZPD finally arrested him. Nick and Judy were part of that.

"Officer Wilde and Hopps you two be careful. They have for you two the most." Idris said, "So don't go playing hero to take them down."

"We will try our best Chief Bogo," Judy said

"That we will Chief Bogo," Nick said

Nick and Judy saw Chief Bogo reaction to their answer. Chief Bogo reaction was like they thought it would be. A bit of anger for known reckless when it came to helping others. To make sure that Zootopia safe. A hidden smile for their honesty. Nick and Judy left together and had to figure out where Dawn and Doug would be hiding.

"Let's go out and find them," Judy said

"Before they can put their plan into motion," Nick said

Together they headed out of the precinct hey could tell that Clawhauser found out the news and was surprised. Telling Nick and Judy to be careful. Both told Clawhauser they told they would be careful as they could. Knowing that Dawn and Doug wouldn't go down easily. Nick and Judy would stop them no matter what happened. It was their duty to keep Zootopia safe no matter what happened. They were going to to do that no matter what. Even if it would cost their own lives. That was the duty they swore to make and were willing to make.

Nick and Judy search for Dawn and Doug and didn't find them. Both of them knew that they would be hiding very well. Either would want to go back to prison. If they were in their position either would they. Now they were enjoying dinner in their car. Some nice sandwiches from there favorite place to eat.

"They got to be somewhere." Nick said, "Woolter and Jesse didn't have a clue. They were so pissed off at Dawn and Doug for leaving them behind."

"I would be as well. Left to rot in prison while my partners would be free." Judy said, "They would want to act fast and big."

Judy was eating her vegetable sandwich and Nick his bug and vegetable sandwich. Deciding to take a short early dinner break. They would be working the long shift tonight. After the break and nice meal, they would search again. Judy was enjoying and thinking about how Dawn would think. Thinking about what's important to her. That's when it hit her.

"They will strike city hall when the important meeting will be going on." Judy and Nick said together

Nick and Judy stare at each other and laughed. Those they knew what the figured was serious. Knowing that's what Dawn and Doug were going to do. Dawn wanted power for preys and being the mayor gave Dawn power. So that's Dawn and Doug were going to do. ZPD had to stop Dawn and Doug before they got their revenge.

"Jynx you owe me a soda," Judy said

"Here you go," Nick said, "Let's bring that important to our fellow officers."

"Har Har very funny Slick Nick." Judy said, "Yes we do."

Nick pawed Judy his soda and had a smirk on his face. Judy playful punch Nick on his shoulder. Knowing that was his clever plan all along. Judy placed his soda back where it belonged. The information they just realized was important and true. Now ZPD would know how to take down Dawn and Doug down. Nick and Judy just hoped that they could take them down before it was too late.

"Looks like their freedom is going away once again," Nick said

"That it is," Judy said

Nick and Judy told important information about Dawn and Doug. A setup was put into action and the mayors knew what was going on. Both wanted Dawn and Doug taken care of quickly as possible and ZPD wanted the same goal. Nick and Judy, we're on the lookout for the both of them. The same duty as very precinct one officers.

"Even with all these officers, they're still going to show up," Nick said

"That they will for power for preys is important to them," Judy said

Mayor Moss and assistant mayor Stone were explaining what was going on and why a press conference was called. Reactions to the news were a mixture of feelings of anger, fear, shock, horror, and small about of happiness. Most of Zootopia hated Dawn for what she did. Those Dawn did have some on her side and those are prey purist. Seeing Dawn as their leader that would never fail them.

"That will be their downfall." Nick

"You're right about that and I hope they down easy," Judy said

Judy knew that Dawn and Doug wouldn't go down easy but it was always a chance. Judy was keeping a good ear on them and while Nick was keeping a good sight. A few were angry that they were able to escape. Officers made sure that no one was getting hurt. Not wanting a fight to happen and the mayors were keeping cool. Even when insults and harsh names were thrown at them. It wasn't there fault that they escaped. They had inside help and no one could figure out who helped them escaped. Just knowing that an older gentlemammal helped Dawn.

"No matter what they will go down," Nick said

"Yes they will and their punishment will very be more serious," Judy said

After escaping from prison and would cause more trouble would make their sentence even longer and their chance of parole gone. That would mean that they would be in prison for the rest of their lives. Prison where the two of them belong. Catherynne was at the city hall and would attempt to talk Dawn down. Catherynne was still the only mammal that Dawn was willing to talk to. Catherynne was the only mammal to give Dawn a chance. Officer Fangmeyer was protecting her.

"Don't worry both Dawn and Doug will be taken down. ZPD will..."

Judy heard something that she didn't like and Fangmeyer saw something didn't like. It happened in an instant. Fangmeyer was heading over Dawn and Doug. Who were standing together and having sly smiles on their faces. Nick and Judy knew that they were up to something. Fangmeyer realized that as well and was starting to get her dart gun out. Nick and Judy were getting ready to take them down as well.

"Ms. Bellwether and Mr. Ramses you're under arrest," Fangmeyer said

Fangmeyer took a few steps closer to them and was only stopped by Catherynne. Taking Fangmeyer by surprise and it wasn't to stop her but to save her. Dawn fired something that they didn't what it was. It hit the wall behind Fangmeyer and Catherynne. Dawn's eyes were truly yellow and Doug's eyes were as well. Making Doug even more sinister and evil looking.

"You were saying?" Dawn questioned "Zootopia will be ours!'

Others gasped as they saw Dawn and Doug. Whispering about their yellow eyes and what just happened with Dawn. Wondering how she did whatever she did. Fangmeyer was shocked about what just happened. Nick and Judy stopped in their tracks. Keeping to their promise and wouldn't react until they knew what was going on. Not wanting to put their lives into danger for no reason. Judy looked over at Catherynne and saw that she was lost in thought. Knowing Catherynne was trying to figure out a way to stop her before it was too late.

"Dawn think about it you're just making things worse for you. Dawn if you back out now you still have a life." Catherynne said, "I will still help you."

"I like your honesty and good natures Catherynne. I know you're telling me the truth and never lied to me. But I made my choice and this who I am." Dawn said, "You're one of my good ones."

"You can try all your might but you won't change our minds," Doug said

Catherynne had sad look on her face but there was a determination as well. Judy knew Catherynne was never going to stop and rarely someone or something could stop her. Nick and Judy didn't like the looks on Dawn and Doug faces. They had something bad planned out for Zootopia.

"You won't get away with this," Judy said

"We will stop you like we did last time."

"This time you can't do nothing," Dawn said

"We always stop the bad guys." Officer Fangmeyer said

Dawn and Doug had an evil and frightening look in their yellow eyes. That sends chills down there spins. Ready to handle whatever they would throw at them. Moments later there was screams outside city hall. Judy, Nick, and Fangmeyer when to see what was the matter. Catherynne was already outside and was covering her paws. There were strange creatures about. Something they never saw before.

"What are those creatures." Officer Fangmeyer asked

"I have no idea," Nick said

"Never see the likes of them before," Judy said

"Those are the heartless and nobodies they're on our side and listen to us," Dawn said

"There's no way you guys can stop them," Doug said

Mammals were running away from the heartless and nobodies. They were fearing for their lives. One mammal seemed to lose his heart as a heartless took it. They did try to take care of the heartless but it didn't work out for them. The nobodies seemed few numbers and that was good news. Nick saw his buddy screaming at the unnatural creatures were getting to close to his van. Which he protected and cared about so much. He was taking care of the creatures fairly well. Once he did he got his van running and helped others get away from the creatures. Carefully avoiding mammals but ran over the strange creatures which seemed to never truly die. They were in for major trouble and they didn't like it.

"Let's head back to the precinct to regroup," Judy said

"I second to that," Nick said

"That's all we can do." Officer Fangmeyer said

Before heading off to precinct one Nick went over to save a young Red arctic from heartless. The young girl lost her family in the crowd. The young kit seemed determined to fight them but was surrounded by too many. The heartless were about to attack her when Nick inferred. They disappear into darkness and Nick ran up to catch to them. Holding the young vixen in his arms and wearing Nick police hat.

"What's your name brave Kiddo?" Nick asked

"Aurora White officer Wilde and do you think those monster took away my family?" Aurora asked

No one wanted to think about how they could die because the heartless. It hard to believe that a heartless could take someone heart. They would have to figure it out before they could do a thing. Nick and Judy truly hope they could do something. That Dawn and Doug were wrong about what they said. If there was a will there was a way. Nick and Judy were going to everything the could and not stop until Zootopia was saved.

"I firmly believe your family going to be alright." Nick said, "I'm sure they will be at the precinct one. If not we will call them and they will find you."

"I believe you officer Wilde but what if they're not okay?" Aurora asked, "I know they'll be alright but there's always a chance."

"Well I know they're okay because you're smart Kiddo and aren't wrong about how you feel," Nick said

Judy smiled at the sight before her and Nick was always great with kits. Especially kits with disabilities and that always was great sight to see. Fangmeyer and Catherynne were smiling at the sight as well. Aurora had a big smile on her face. As they were heading to precinct one. They saw heartless and nobody that they didn't like. Which was fox, rabbit, tiger, buffalo, gazelle, sheep and otter heartless. Creepy rabbit and fox looking nobodies. There was police officer heartless too with police batons and riot shields. Heartless dressed in dark cloaks and there yellow eyes shined in the darkness. The heartless seemed have a strange heart symbol and while nobodies. Also heartless had yellow eyes while nobodies seemed to have none.

"I know you're right officer Wilde," Aurora said happily

"True but you were right first," Nick said

Together they headed over to precinct one. Chief was fully aware of what was happening was trying to figure out what to do. Mayor Moss seemed to be in shock and the assistant mayor was nowhere in sight. Judy and Nick didn't want to think about what could have happened to him. There was a lot of mammals in precinct one.

"Let's go find your family," Nick said

"We will find them," Aurora said

Nick did find her family within precinct one. Aurora mother was talking to officer Wolford and obvious was worried about her daughter. Just any good parent would feel like. That reminded Judy of her loving but sometimes over protectiveness.

"I'm here mother," Aurora said

"Oh, Aurora I thought we lost you." Crystal said

Nick put Aurora down so she could have a happy reunion with her mother. Crystal gave her a hug and held her daughter closely. The rest of her family was behind them. Judy and Nick smiled at the wonderful sight. Knowing that things were bad but not everything was lost. The rest of her family joined in for a big family hug.

"Officer Wilde saved me from the monsters," Aurora said

"Thank you, officer Wilde." Crystal said

"It's my duty to protect others," Nick said

"That's true and you can have your police hat back officer Wilde," Aurora said

"You can keep it you look great as the police officer." Nick said, "You can call me Nick."

Aurora had the biggest smile on her face. Judy smiled at that and remembered her kithood. Always wearing her police costume whenever she could. Even with all the stares and whispers, Judy got in the past she never stopped. Chief Bogo was looking outside precinct one. Nick and Judy went over to him.

"What's up, Chief Bogo?" Nick asked

"Looks like those creatures can't enter here." Chief Bogo said "It's strange seeing a buffalo one."

"We felt the same Chief Bogo. They brought up there were heartless and nobodies." Judy said, "That we can't do a thing to stop them."

"That's troublesome and let's hope that they're wrong." Chief Bogo said

Chief Bogo was right about the heartless and nobodies. They couldn't enter precinct one and that was good news for them. Now all the had to do was thing something out to deal with the heartless and nobodies before Zootopia was lost.

 **Mysterious Tower, Ienzo/Zexion POV**

It's strange that the keyblade chose me. Never thought that would happen. The welder chosen is worthy to weld the keyblade. I meet a keyblader when I was kid. I was able to summon the keyblade out of nowhere. Knowing that surprised everyone and it surprised. It surprised me as well. Now I'm training with Lea and Kairi. Those Sora and his friends call him Axel which he's fine with that. Lea and I grew up in Radiant Garden together. Along with Isa who's still gone but we know he's alive. I saw Lea and Isa around but never spoke too them. I was a child with few words. Being raised by Ansem the Wise and Even. After my parents died they took me in. Ansem raised me like I was his own son. Remembering the times when had sea salt ice cream. I missed Ansem more than I could ever imagine.

Looking over at Lea and watching him train with Kairi. I also saw Kairi around and she lived with her grandmother. Knowing that she lost her parents as I did. Kairi was protected when Radiant garden fell to darkness. By that time I was lost and became Zexion. Never could understood how someone could harm a kid. Even did try to protect me when Xehanort made us nobodies. Failed to do so but he did try. I forgave Lea for leading me to my demise. Never thought I would come back as me. We were lied by Xemnas for his own gain.

"You will pay Xehanort," I whisper

Xehanort has ruined too many lives to gain is selfish goals. I'll help take him down in any way I can and he will go down. It would be a tough battle but I know they can handle it. Looking down at my keyblade and it fits me. My lexicon part of the keyblade. It's Ansem would be so proud of me. Knowing that I was chosen and will help take Xehanort down. I'll fight for Ansem and nothing going to stop me. Fighting with keyblade is strange for me for I never fraught like that before. Using my lexicon and illusions to help me. Still having the ability of illusions. Finding my own fighting style and using my illusions to my strength.

"How's training going for you Ienzo?" Lea asked

"As to be expected for me," I say

"That's so you," Lea said

Before he can say anymore we can see Yen Sid enter the training room. Follow by Riku and Sora right behind him. Never meet Sora before but I have met Riku. Sora brought up fighting my data form of myself. I found that really strange. He also say he thought data battles of Larxene, Marluxia, and Lexaus. So members that were killed in Castle Oblivion. Whatever there here for it's not good news.

"Xehanort has inferred with a world. It will be your duty to save the world from darkness." Yen Sid said, "This will be your first mission."

Lea and Kairi are surprised by the news. Lea wants Xehanort to pay as well for taking his friends away. Sora and Riku don't like the news. Figures that Xehanort would do something like that to distract us. Inferred means he's used of the worlds inhabit to do his bidding. Whatever world it was he didn't want to get discovered and he remained in the shadows. Never showing who he truly is.

"What would is it? Kairi asked

"Zootopia a world anthropomorphic mammals." Yen Sid said

There are so many worlds out there. So a world of anthropomorphic mammals isn't surprising. This new found information also explains why Donald and Goofy aren't here. They're the same but different from the mammals in Zootopia. Even with magic, they would stand out. We suppose to blend in and no one should know about other worlds.

"Normally Sora would take mission like this with Goofy and Donald. Since they're already are anthropomorphic magic wouldn't work on them. They would stand out within the inhabits of Zootopia." I say

"Right Ienzo and they did a test run with unpleasant results. Those both are okay and it was decided this will be the perfect field training." Riku said

"Always the clever one Ienzo." Lea said, "I always wanted to know what animal I would be."

"I always thought you were the perfect seagull for loving sea salt ice cream so much," I say

Lea looks over at me and laughs as hard as he can. Seeing smiles appear on Kairi, Riku, and Sora faces. They're good and I do like them. I'm glad that I get to help them fight against darkness. I won't be the biggest help but I will be helpful.

"It's always the quiet ones you have to look out for. You're a perfect sly fox." Lea said

"I'll take that as a compliment," I say

"We're going to great," Kairi said

"Yes, you're three are going to do great." Sora said, "Let's get going."

Being a fox would suit be best. They're known to be shifty and sly which I can be. Traveling by Gummi ship is strange. Being used to use to traveling by darkness. Unaffected by darkness when were wearing the cloaks and Lea still has his. Remembering the clothes he used to wear and what he wore would look strange on him as an adult. I'm glad to be back in my lab coat and it remembers me so much of Ansem. That he always with me even those he's gone. The five of us head over to Zootopia.

Lea was right me being perfect for a fox. For that's what my magic decided to change me into a fox. Having my hair color as my fur color. Still having my hair covering my eyes. So some do have hair. Sora a lion and that fits him perfectly. His hair makes an interesting made that been styled. Riku a wolf and that also fits him perfectly. He's loyal to his friends and would do anything from him. Kairi is a cheetah and she looks so happy. Lea is also a wolf and is a red wolf. Also, that's the perfect fit for him.

"Nice work Ienzo," Riku said

"Thanks, and it's what I do best," I say

"Donald will be running for his munny." Sora said

Donald magic is good from what I heard. Also heard that he doesn't use his magic well when he needs to. So could give him a run for his munny. Those I know Donald would hate that. Magic especially illusions have been my strongest point. Sora, Kairi, and Riku are in there normal clothing. While Lea and I are not. My shirt looks like my lab coat and wearing brown pants. While Lea wearing a sleek black jacket and gray pants. We all have one thing in common we have no shoes.

"Looks like they go bare paw feet," Lea said

"Funny and looks like they do." I say "I'm sure a few wear shoes."

"The city so beautiful," Kairi said

We're on the outskirts of Zootopia. We didn't want anyone to see how we entered the world. I read about the wonder and it's interesting. Zootopia isn't the only city but one of the best. Bunnyburrow and Deer Brooke are two of the towns closest to Zootopia. It's surprising how large rabbit and hare population is. Looking over at Zootopia and she's right. Zootopia would even more beautiful at night.

"I agree and let's go save it," Sora said

"Remember no speaking about the outside world." Riku

"We'll remember that," I say

The five of us enter Zootopia and mammals are still about doing their own business. I do detect darkness here. Two darkness that seemed to be controlling the heartless. Knowing there has been reports of nobodies and at least two Unversed. I do sense his darkness here and someone else darkness too. Those two are gone and Xehanort pawns are in control.

"So Ienzo what do detect?" Riku asked

"Xehanort and one of his vessels darkness are the true reason why they're here." I say "Xehanort chose two pawns to use."

"So we'll be dealing with two bad guys." Sora said, "We can totally handle that."

"Of course and let's take them down." Lea said, "So where should we start?"

Looks like the heartless, nobodies, and unversed aren't out right now. There's a fearful tone around so they're living in fear. Just fearing when they will strike again. Looking around to see how we'll help them out. To show them that we're here to help them. Seeing that some mammals are wearing a navy blue uniform. I believe those are the guards or I believe they're called police officers. They protect inhabits from harm.

"Looks like we start..."

That's when hearing screams not too far from us and we know it's not good. We know what we have to do and we're ready for action. Heading over to the source of the screams. We're over at the park. Seeing that an inhabit is surrounded by heartless. Seeing a rabbit and fox officer are already with the mammal in danger. They're trying to take care of the heartless.

"Let's help them out," Sora said

We summon are keyblades and are ready to fight. Seeing that the heartless are shadow witches and magicians. With police officer looking shadows and those are new. So we head over to them and the heartless head over to us. A shadow magician heads over to me and I take care of it. The rabbit and fox officer are surprised that we're taking care of them.

"Who are you guys?" Nick asked

"That was amazing and my name is Judy. This my best friend and partner Nick." Judy said, "How did you take care of them?"

"Riku," Riku said

"Kairi," Kairi said

"Sora." Sora said, "We're here to help you with the heartless, nobodies, and unversed."

"Lea," Lea said

"Ienzo," I say

I can tell that they're happy that we can help them out. Knowing they been in a bad state for a few days and to them, it seems like forever. They don't have to worry anymore for we will take care of it. After that, they can stop Xehanort and his vessels. Right now we have to help out Zootopia and save it from the darkness.

"We been trying to stop them but haven't any luck with it." Nick said, "How can you defeat them?"

"We can weld the keyblade and we can take care of them," Sora said

Sora summons his keyblade and Nick and Judy are interested in it. As they should be for the keyblade is interesting. Ansem used tell me stories about keybladers. I enjoyed hearing all about them. Nick holds the keyblade in his paw. Knowing that they keyblade will come back to him.

"That's amazing and come with us Chief Bogo will want to know this."

"Take us to him," Riku said

There's a happy look in their faces and we brought hope to them. That's what we do and it's great that we do. To bring light to worlds that have fallen to darkness. So we follow Nick and Judy to their boss. Looks like we don't have to go far to see him.

"The city is so beautiful," Kairi said

"It truly is and I wish these monster weren't ruining things." Judy said, "Zootopia truly is a great city."

"We know and everything going to be fixed." Lea said, "We going to fix this and Zootopia won't be in danger."

"Can you be so sure of that?" Nick asked

"We have faced them before." Riku said, "Let's just say they're creatures of darkness and light can always defeat them."

Zootopia does look to be a great city. I would enjoy living here. Far from perfect for nothing perfect but still a great city. I love seeing all the tall building in Zootopia. Never seen such a sight before. More than likely Judy not from Zootopia and the most obvious guess she's from Bunnyburrow. Looks to be the only rabbit officer. Making sense for rabbits aren't a strong or powerful mammal. Nick seems to be the only fox officer. I would guess foxes aren't viewed under a good light. Looking over at Riku and know he fell to darkness. That he was possessed by Xehanort. For I remember catching his scent in Castle Oblivion. He found a way out of the darkness and now takes the path to Dawn. He speaks the truth.

"He's right and the five can take them down." Sora said, "For having friends by you gives your power."

That's Sora alright and his friends are his power. It's nice to know that I'm one of his friends. He also makes friends with just about everyone. Someone with his personality would make friends easily. Seeing Riku and Kairi smile at that. The three of them are great friends. Looking over at Lea and he's forming a good friendship with Kairi. Knowing he kidnapped Kairi for he wanted to see Roxas again and they were the best friends when Roxas was in the organization. Roxas is Sora nobody when he lost his heart so Kairi could gave hers back and the keyhole in Radiant Garden could be sealed.

"We have a lot of heartless and can you tell us about them. They'll be new ones we have seen." I say

"Yes, we can and we'll show." Nick said, "I drew them with our friends of ours."

"Then we will like to see those drawings." I say "They will help us out."

Nick seems proud of his skill. I can't wait to see what they have done. It will be good to know what we're up against. So we have a better chance of fighting them. Heading to this building and I believe this would be one of ZPD headquarters. Where some officers do their duty from here. Heading inside the building. There's police and other mammals about. This must be one of the safe places where they can't enter and that's good news for them.

"Nick and Judy, what's that group of mammals doing with you?" Clawhauser asked, "Did they hurt them?"

"They are answer to our problem," Nick said

"That's our friend Clawhauser," Judy said. "They're Riku, Kairi, Sora, Lea, and Ienzo."

Clawhauser is his last name for I see on his nameplate. Most cheetahs are slender and not large like him. Those nothing wrong with that for he's happy with himself and that's what matters most. Everyone different from each other. Clawhauser also confused and that's understandable. No one would have thought help was coming from them.

"Yep, we're here to help Zootopia out."

"Oh my goodness that's the best news ever." Clawhauser said, "I truly hope so for I don't want Zootopia to be lost."

"I like your personality and you can trust just to save Zootopia," Sora said

"Thank you, Sora and you're so handsomely adorable. You're mane so unique and the ladies must love it."

Sora cheeks turn slightly red and he does look like that. Riku, Kairi, and Lea laugh in a friendly way as good friends do. I laugh as well. Clawhauser is friendly and someone you want to be friends with. I knew someone going bring up his mane. I know Sora has feelings for Kairi and it seems like he does. Sora lets out a laugh and smiles.

"Thank you and ladies do love it. Isn't that right Kairi?" Sora asked

"It's right and we have to see Chief Bogo to tell him the news." Clawhauser said, "I hope you guys can stop them soon. The heartless seem to like Gazelle a lot. She's the great pop star in Zootopia. She's an angel with horns."

Base off what Clawhauser says Gazelle heart must full of light. Just like Judy's heart is like. Every heart has darkness. Judy and I know Gazelle will have little darkness in their hearts. Nick darkness was full of darkness for he was lost in a dark world until Judy brought him out of it.

"Don't worry she'll be safe and Zootopia as well," Riku said

"That's what we like to hear and good luck," Clawhauser said

"Get that memorized," Lea said

Shaking my head slightly and smiles that's Lea saying alright. He wants everyone to remember him and Lea hard to forget in a good way. Seeing that they smile at that and I know they like Lea. For he's a likable person or this case mammal.

"I'll remember that Lea," Clawhauser said

"Now let's go see Chief Bogo," Judy said

"Lead the way," I say

Clawhauser surprise that I talked for I haven't spoken yet. They'll see I'm the wise quiet type. Knowing a lot would see me as an emo type of person. I suppose I'm like that just a bit. Nick and Judy lead the way to his office. Other officers and mammal stare at us as we head over to his office. Nick knocks on his door. That's the respectful thing to do.

"You may enter officer Wilde and Hopps," Idris said

Of course, he would know his officers knocks for he's the boss over them. Nick opens the door and we head inside. Seeing a rabbit Judy's age and she's holding an old looking journal. Base off my observation she's the fellow artist that Nick was talking about. Looking over at her and get this sense of light with little darkness. That's a rare sight her heart almost pure like Kairi's. There are only seven pure lights.

"Ienzo are you alright?" Lea asked

"Oh yeah just lost in thought," I say

I must have been zoned out and it's nice to know that they're worried about me. That's what friends do and it's nice to have friends. I was lost in thought when I saw her close to pure heart. Hopefully, I wasn't being creepy when I was doing it.

"Alright, brings you here," Idris asked

"We can help with your heartless, nobodies, and unversed problem." Sora said, "We know how to face them and can take care of them."

Chief Bogo surprised by the news as he should be. Knowing they been trying for days and failing that. Losing hope that Zootopia can be ever saved. It has faced danger before but not like this. Not a danger they haven't seen before and can't truly face. I do see a look of doubt as well and that's understandable. If I was in his position I would feel the same way. How could five strangers taking of problem that they can't handle? There's no jealous just doubt.

"How are you able to do that?" Idris questioned

"We're able to control the keyblade." Riku said, "So we can take care of them."

"That's a keyblade?" Idris asked

Riku heads to the front of the group and summons his keyblade. Chief Bogo is taken by surprise and looks like almost jumped out of his chair. Chief Bogo knew Riku wasn't going to attack him but was surprised it came out nowhere. Now focusing on the keyblade and their close to pure heart friend is as well.

"Wow that's amazing and how does it work?" Catherynne asked, "Oh first my name is Catherynne and what's your guy's names?"

"I'm Riku." Riku said, "The keyblade chooses its master."

"Wow, that's so amazing," Catherynne said

It's easy to tell Catherynne excited about it. I see it in her eyes and hear it in her voice. Riku sees it as well and lets Catherynne hold it. Which excites her even more. I saw she didn't touch her paws or makes good eye contact with us. Those nothing with that and I see she's a lefty. Taking a few steps back and takes a practice swing. She's totally a natural at it and that brings a smile to her face. She's not surprised when the keyblade disappears when she paws it back.

"I'm Sora," Sora said

"I'm Kairi," Kairi said

"I'm Lea or Axel too and got that memorized?" Lea asked

"I do got it memorized." Catherynne laughed

"I'm Ienzo," I say

Catherynne pleased to meet us and likes us. I like her as well for she's a likable and nice mammal. Her laugh is nice as well and Lea smiles when he made Catherynne laugh. She would get along with us very nicely. Nick and Judy as well and they're happy that everything going well.

"Idris Bogo and that's interesting," Idris said, "So do you each have your own keyblade?"

"That we do," Lea said

To show we all summon out own keyblades. Catherynne loves seeing the sight and that's nice to see. Also, Idris is interested as well. Knowing that he's happy that the problem going to finally be fixed and Zootopia won't be in danger anymore. Still not knowing who's the pawns that Xehanort chose. We would have to take care of the well. We'll find out about them soon. Catherynne really likes Kairi's and my keyblade. Lea catches wind of that and has a smirk on his face.

"I understand flowers but flames are better than a book," Lea said

"Flames cool and you're keyblade is cool. But flames can destroy nature and it's a lexicon for your information." Catherynne said, "So I would do what you say and get that memorized."

We all laugh at that and I even hear Idris chuck a bit. Lea surprised that she spoke back like that. Catherynne has a sly smile on her face. Thinking that she wouldn't speak out like that. I believed he thought Catherynne the quiet type like me and which she is. But she can have a savage side to her when she wants to. I can be like that when I want to.

"Catherynne's a nature and book lover," Judy said

"Looks like we have another Ienzo," Lea said

"I would want to be like Ienzo." Catherynne "I can tell he's the quiet smart type you don't want to mess with. Also, he has the look that ladies and even gentlemammals love."

Now I know I'm blushing and having this nice feeling. Catherynne smart and looks to get mammals well. It makes sense that ladies and men would love my looks. I can understand why Catherynne has close to having a pure heart. She's so open-minded and good.

"Thank you, Catherynne." I say "Others will love your great personality and great heart."

"Thanks, Ienzo," Catherynne said

"Now let's get down to business." Idris said, "How did you find out that Zootopia was in danger?"

"Our master the one who taught us to tell us about the danger." Sora said, "So we knew we had to help out."

"Where are you guys from?" Judy asked

"I have been wondering that as well," Nick said

Sora telling the truth but not the whole truth. They don't need to know about other worlds they're perfectly fine without knowing that. They would take that news well but others wouldn't take very well. That not taking it very well can end badly.

"We travel around a lot so we truly don't have a home," I say

Once again that's the truth but not the whole truth. I have done a lot traveling and so have they. Seeing that they accept my answer. It doesn't matter where we come from. We're here to help and that's what truly matters. Now we have to plan out how we will do this.

"Alright, and two criminals masterminds are behind this. Dawn Bellwether and Doug Rames are behind this." Chief Bogo said, "Don't let them being sheep and ram fool you."

"Don't worry we won't let that fool us." Kairi

"The true mastermind behind this Xehanort," Riku said

"We have been dealing with for some time now." Sora said, "He inferred by showing Dawn and Doug the way by left."

They don't like the news that we had to give them but they're glad that he's gone. Not telling him that Xehanort has been a threat for the past ten years. That's something they didn't need to know. He did what he wanted to and left. So we have to fix his mess and hopefully take him down after that. Catherynne writing down what's happening. I know she wouldn't let her notes fall into the wrong paws.

"That's good and we have been worrying how we were going to stop them," Judy said

"No need to worry we're here to help you out." Lea said, "They're going down and keep that memorized."

"We will and they won't know what will hit them," Nick said

"That's what we need to happen," Judy said

"It's going to happen." Riku said, "They won't see us coming."

Of course, they wouldn't see us coming. For they wouldn't realize that we would be coming. Xehanort wouldn't have them about us. He wanted to think they were unstoppable and he knew we were going to stop them. He used them as pawns just like has done before. Hopefully, we can save them before it's too late.

"How much of fun do you think they'll put up?" Kairi asked

"They won't go down without a fight." Idris said, "Attempts of talking them down has failed."

Looking over at Catherynne and I know she's the one trying to talk them down. The only one who's truly tried to help Dawn. Never giving up on her even those she should for that's the most logical. Dawn not going to change and either is Doug. Catherynne knows that but she won't stop trying to save her. That's why she has close to pure heart.

"You're so wonderful for not giving up on Dawn. Most would give up on her." I say "I understand why you have a strong pure heart unlike most."

"Thank you Ienzo hearing that makes me feel great and wonderful," Catherynne said

For the first time, Catherynne truly makes eye contact with me and her eyes are beautiful just like Judy's. Seeing that makes Catherynne happy and has her warm smile again. I know everyone starting at me and I don't mind right now. Only Lea, Sora, Kairi, and Riku know what I truly meant by a pure heart. There's a huge smile on Kairi. Now we know mammals who we're dealing with and they will be hard to take down. We still have to know about the heartless, nobodies and unversed.

"You're welcome and Nick brought up you have kept records of them." I say "May we see it?"

"Of course and here you go."

Catherynne happily paws the journal to me. It seems like one her her journals. I can tell she likes to write a lot and wonderful at art. Opening up the journal and see how detailed the notes are. This remembers me of Ansem. That puts a smile on my face. Most are already enemies we know. There are a few new ones. Like the police officers, we saw before. Heartless in cloaks that remember me of cloak I used to wear. They could present humans I suppose. There's some animal theme heartless and that makes sense. There's fox has bright reddish-orange fur with black. Having yellow eyes like all heartless. Note it seems to come from the devil. The unversed fox is dark purples with red eyes. All unversed have that but they can be different shapes. The rabbit looks like a normal rabbit but has yellow eyes and long fang-like teeth. Its ears are torn and it has a large tail. Gazelle looking like a normal gazelle but has yellow eyes and sharp horns and hooves. The buffalo is the same and its built for strength not speed. Cheetah has razor sharp teeth and yellow eyes. This heartless is fast and will be hard to hit. The tiger heartless the same way and has similar colors to the fox heartless. Sheep heartless that don't look so tough but have razor sharp teeth and hooves. Otter heartless is deadly cute and has a shell that attacks with. Looks can be deceiving and this heartless presents that. Police office looks like a normal officer but it's tallest shadow breed. Having a police baton and riot shield to attack and for protection. Finally a shadow heartless with Night Howler flower. On top of its head and the other in its right arm. It can make a mammal go savage if they get to close to the poison.

"This information is great and the illustrations are the best." I say

"I did some of the drawings and Catherynne did most of the work." Nick said

"I'm glad you can read it and my writing messy. I worked hard at it." Catherynne said

"I can read it just fine." I say

Catherynne smiles at that and I paw over the journal to Lea. They know to not look over my shoulder for I hate that. I could tell it was messy but I could read it. Ansem writing was similar to hers. Each look at the journal for a few minutes.

"You have to be careful with the Night Howler or you'll go savage." Judy said, "We have the cure but you'll be dangerous."

"Or could be dangerous the toxin messes up your mind and you lose all your higher reasoning functions and you basically become a savage." Catherynne said, "So someone could overcome the toxin and so they don't become dangerous. There minor cases of that happening but no one hasn't stopped becoming a savage."

Catherynne told us the basics of how the toxin works. Knowing that we could wrap our minds around how it truly goes down. Those I know I could figure it out in the end. Luckily for use, the toxin won't truly work on us since we're from here. There's a minor chance it could but magic would protect us. Those we still have to be careful.

"We'll be careful." Sora said

Hearing the door open up. There was a quick knock and sounded like trouble. Chief Bogo knew it and a tigress enters the room. Seeing a nervous look and she's surprised to see us. So we know that something is up. A something that we will have to face.

"A Trinity Armor have appeared." Officer Fangmeyer said, "What are we going to do?"

"We have hope with the ones you see before you." Idris said, "I would like to see you in action."

"Best course of action." Riku said, "Lead the way officer."

"Officer Fangmeyer and follow me." Officer Fangmeyer name

Realizing most have animal sounding last names. Of course, that makes sense in their animal world. We can face the Unversed with ease. Of course, Chief Bogo would want to see us in action. There's a little doubt in his eyes and that makes total sense. For they couldn't do a thing so how could five strangers can? We will should him what we're capable of. Nick and Judy have seen some of skills. Looking over at Catherynne and I know she wants to come along as well. I know she won't get in the way.

"You can come along soon for research Catherynne," I say

"Are you a mind reader?" Catherynne said

"Sometimes it seems like he can," Lea said teasingly

I'm good at reading others and I learned that skill from a young age. It's the best way to get information. We all have a quick laugh about that before heading off. Other officers are wondering about our large group. They'll find out the truth soon. We head over to the location of the Trinity Armor.

* * *

Facing the Trinity Armor was easy for us. There's five of us to focus on it and take care of it. Having to take care of the parts of the unversed. Having to dodge a lot but we were able to dodge the moves. Helping each other if we needed it. Sahara Square reminds of Agrabah and I had a few missions there. Never liked the heat.

"Alright, you proved your skills." Idris said, "I'm glad that Zootopia in your capable paws."

"We're happy to save it," Lea said

"How you guys like the heat it's terrible," I say

Sora, Riku, and Kairi come from an island so they're used to the heat. Those I do like visiting Destiny Island. It's a nice small beautiful world to visit. Lea used to the heat as well for his element is fire. They laugh at my remark and it's funny.

"No worries not everyone can stand the heat of the fire," Lea said

"I would want to see how your heat of the fire stands in Tundratown," I say

"You got me there," Lea said

Radiant Garden has fair weather nothing too much. Used to have beautiful gardens and my home was almost destroyed by darkness. It's nice to know Radiant Garden coming back to once was before and even better. I'm glad that I didn't see destroyed Radiant Garden called Hollow Bastion. No one figured out where the name came from.

"So where do you think Dawn and Doug are hiding out?" Sora asked

"It's really simple they overtook city hall." Idris said, "It has a strong defense and we tried breaking through but failed. I know you guys will."

Of course, they would overtake the city hall. Dawn was mayor of Zootopia at one point. So she would want that power again. Not for herself as she states but for all preys. I'm not sure about that. It seems like she wants power for herself from being mistreated by predators. Lionheart pushed her over the edge. I would have hated working with him. He's nothing but egoist selfish jerk.

"We can handle the likes of them," Riku said

"That we can and we'll handle them as soon as possible," I say

"Good and I know you guys can handle them."

We don' want to be here forever but I would stay here for Zootopia great. We don't have to play out much. We know who they are and what we have to face. After taking them down we can handle Xehanort. Judy and Nick worried for us but know we can handle the likes of them. Chief Bogo leaves without another word and he has a duty to perform. Catherynne worried about us as well. She took a lot of notes and sketches during the fight. Wasn't in the way at all and I knew she could handle it. I know she's worried about us and Dawn.

"If we stop her we'll try that," I say

"Even those she has been given more than second chance she still can accept chances." Kairi said

I know she won't the chance she knows what she wants and is doing it. Those not knowing that Xehanort is leading her and Doug to their doom. Those we can try to save them. Judy and Nick agree with us and I don't think Chief Bogo would. She caused to much trouble and evil to be given another chance.

"I hope she takes the chance." Catherynne said

"You did everything you could for her." Judy said, "So that's what matters."

"I agree with that." Nick said

"We do as well." I say

Catherynne smiles and that I know it makes her feel good. She has done everything she can for Dawn and she hasn't accepted Catherynne help. I can easily believe she would help Xehanort. Those he would hate that so much. He has a goal in mind and no one going to stop him.

"Do you need to plan anything?" Nick asked "They put some mammals under the influence of darkness. Lionheart one of them."

"Using his as a puppet." Riku said, "To mock and get revenge on him."

"That's right and he isn't to be messed with." Judy said

Of course, they would have loyal followers. Ones that say down to predators. Of course, they would use Lionheart as a puppet. Riku knows how it feels to be controlled. He overcame that and became stronger than before.

"Don't worry we'll be careful." Sora said, "So let's head off."

"Good and we'll take you to city hall." Judy said

"I'll stay with Nick and Judy." Catherynne said

So we head off to city hall. We're walking for it's similar to do that. Taking care of heartless, nobodies, and unversed head over to us. The rabbit fox and nobodies are creepy. I remember when Sorcerer was my nobody. Dodging the foxes biting attack it has sharp teeth.

"Those nobodies are going to haunt my dreams." Nick said

I can tell that Nick has a good sense of humor. Always joking around but knows how to be serious. That's something you want in person or this case mammal. I know that Judy really likes Nick and he really likes Judy.

"I don't blame you for that." Lea said

Sora and Kairi are teaming up to take care of some buffalo hearts. While Riku on a roll with taking care of Shadow Night Howlers. Dodging as they throw the toxin at him. They know we're safe but we still have to play it safe. Lea's taking care of Fox heartless and unversed.

"The fox heartless giving foxes a bad name." Nick said, "Their colors prove we are really from the devil."

"That isn't the truth they come from darkness." Judy said

"I know I just hate hearing that." Nick said

"Lies only hurt others." Catherynne

Catherynne speaks the truth lies do you no good. I have been hearing those lies and it sucks. I understand why Nick hates so much and any fox and vixen as well. It's lies that are hurting foxes. I'm not really hurt for I'm not a fox truly. Those if lived her I would. A group of rabbit heartless head over to me. I quickly take care of them. We're making good time to get to the city hall. The streets are mostly empty and only have enemies we have to face. There's a few that know who we are and what we have been doing. So it would make most sense Dawn and Doug would find out about us. Or if we're lucky they're in the dark about it. Those I would bet we're not so lucky with that.

"I hate it as well." I say "But it will be over soon."

"Thanks to you Ienzo Zootopia will see another fox as a hero." Nick said, "That's always good to think about."

"I agree with that." I say

While I'm here I'll be affected how life is in Zootopia. Not wanting to think that something was up. That would do us no good. I'll be so glad to get out his horrible heat. It's a beautiful district but you won't see me enjoying the heat.

"Do you think Xehanort would come back?" Catherynne asked

"He could but wouldn't be a threat, you guys." Sora said, "You just got in the crossfire."

"Not your fault and I don't know why Dawn accepted his deal." Judy said, "She would have gotten revenge her own way."

"For he gave a sense of power she couldn't have gained on her own. Giving her what she really wanted and she took it." Riku said

Riku does know what he's talking about for he's accepted darkness as Dawn did. He felt betrayed and I suppose that was Donald's fault for not letting on the ship. So Riku gave his loyal to Maleficent and she promised him that he could save Kairi with her help. Then fake Ansem promised him more power. Unlike Dawn and Doug, he overcame that.

"Sounds like you talk from experience." Nick said

"I do talk from experience and learned from it." Riku said, "Became a different mammal because of it. Stronger than I first was."

"That he has and I'm proud of him." Sora said

Sora smiles over at Riku and he smiles back. Those three will always be friends with each other. Riku gave into the darkness so he could help son. Accepting that he could look like fake Ansem forever. Ansem machine changed him back and he did try to stop Xenmnas. Truly regretting his actions ruined many lives. I know that wasn't his plan and wouldn't have done it on purpose. He's far from perfect but Ansem still great and will always be great.

"You learn from your mistakes either you become a better mammal or become worst." Catherynne said, "Dawn won't change for the better she's even worse than before."

"Don't put yourself down you did everything you could for Dawn." Lea said, "She choose it herself and she has no else to blame but herself."

"You speak the truth." Catherynne said

"You couldn't save Dawn from darkness but you will save many others from it." I say

"Thank you Ienzo." Catherynne said

Dawn can't be saved from the way things that been happening those we will give her a chance we're going to keep that promise. Catherynne has accepted that Dawn won't change for the better. I know she'll move on from to and will save many more from the darkness. For it's her nature to do that.

"I agree with Ienzo." Kairi said, "Mammals like you are so rare."

"That's true and I won't change who I am." Catherynne said

I know she's going to be like that and glad for that. Kairi's right mammals and people like her are rare. For darkness slowly destroy goodness and light. Those rare few like Catherynne and Kairi can overpower darkness and shine even if there's all but darkness. Knowing there are six other pure hearts not knowing them since they changed.

"We're almost at city hall." Nick said

"We'll be ready to handle it." Sora said, "Nothing bad going to happen."

I'm so glad to be out of that dreadful heat. We can handle the likes of them and had to face even worst enemies. There's five us so nothing bad going to happen. I can detect their darkness and it's strong but not as powerful as Xehanort. I can tell they're slowly losing themselves to darkness. Like Lea say they only have themselves to blame.

"Still be careful." Catherynne said

"Don't worry we'll be careful." I say

I know that Catherynne cares about us and likes us a lot. It's going to be bittersweet when have to leave. We can always visit but that's all we can really do. They can't find out the truth either. We hope no one will look for us and would discover we don't exist in this world. That will be bad news for everyone. Right now we don't have to worry about that.

"We'll stay a block away so they don't see us." Judy said, "If any danger comes backup will come for you."

"Even a block away you can still hear good." Lea said, "That would be a blessing and a curse."

"You got that right." Judy said, "Good luck to you all."

It's good that they staying away from them. Dawn and Doug would react badly to them. Not knowing us will take them by surprise. Hopefully, we do that have the element of surprise. If not we will still do well.

"You don't need it for you guys are greatly skilled."

"I know you guys can do it." Catherynne

"Thank you and we will." I say

We're ready for this and can handle the likes of Lionheart. So the five of us head to city hall. That's where I can detect a lot of darkness here. Of course, that makes sense it's their stronghold. Seeing that Lionheart guarding city hall. The darkness around him is strong but we can handle it. I wonder how he feels about that. To be a puppet of darkness by a sheep he mistreated. Karma does always get you back and this case bites you back.

"Let's take him down." Sora said, "Then we can take Dawn and Doug down."

"Alright let's get this going." Lea said

We head over to Lionheart and he's not pleased to see us. His now yellow eyes stare at us and he's standing taller to be more of threat. Which he's not at all. Those we won't underestimate him. Even those he didn't seem like it Demyx was a strong fighter. He just didn't like the hard work would rather play his sitar and which he was really good at it. I wonder if he came back as well. Along with Luxford, Larxene, and Marluxia. There has been no word of their return

"Go away or you will pay," Lionheart said

"Not a chance and you're going down." Riku said, "Taking you out will be a breeze. You should treated Dawn with respect."

"That sheep deserved none." Lionheart said, "I'm the king of Zootopia."

"Some king that got overpowered by a sheep." Lea said, "We're here to take you down. Dawn and Doug will be next."

Lionheart hates hearing that. I have heard that lions are kings of the jungles even those they don't live in jungles. The sense of power went over Lionheart's head. He's never going to get back what he once had. He ruined his life himself. I detect more darkness coming from him. We all see darkness surround him.

"You're going to pay for that!" Lionheart said

Moments later a large loin like heartless appears and shadow like lions appear as well. These time of heartless would be called Lion Headliner. We get out our keyblades and we're ready to fight. Seeing that Lionheart is surprised.

"Alright, we'll handle the shadows and guys take care of the Lion Headliner," Riku said

"We'll do that," Lea said

Knowing that we have to be tested and this will be a great test. Together the three of us can take this heartless down. So we head to attack it and dodging its attacks as well do. Defending each other when we need to. Sora and Riku are taking downing the shadows with ease but they won't stop fighting. For they're connected to this heartless. So they won't stop until we defeat this heartless. I know we can do it.

"We're a great team." Kairi said

"That we are Kairi." Lea said

Attacking the heartless once again and are proving that we are a great team. Lea has my back and defends me from the heartless. I know it's almost defeated and Lionheart will be taken down. Luckily for him, he'll be free from darkness. Those he won't have once what he once had. Kairi attacks the heartless. I send illusion of Kairi to trick the heartless.

"Thanks for the backup Ienzo," Kairi said

"Anytime Kairi," I say

"It's almost defeated let's do one final strike," Lea said

"We're right behind you Axel," Kairi said

Yes, one final strike will defeat this heartless. Dodging another move and we're ready to strike together. Soon Dawn and Doug will go down and Zootopia will be saved. That also means we have to leave as well. Shaking that thought away and get ready to attack. We run together and strike at the same time. The Lion Headliner disappears into darkness a few moments later. Riku and Sora take the shadows a few moments later as well.

"No that's not possible." Lionheart said

"It's so possible." Sora said

Something not right and I can that something is wrong. The way Lionheart reacted is off-putting and the darkness I detecting is off-putting as well. I can't explain what's happening I just know something off-putting and its bad news. I can detect that Nick, Judy, and Catherynne are near for the danger is over. Or I so hope it's over. I just can't shake this bad feeling. Lionheart is acting strange and the darkness I detect is bad. Closing my eyes and detecting even more. That's when I truly know something is wrong and I just react. Lionheart has gone berserk and just like how Saix got with the moon sometimes. Feeling his teeth sink into my left arm and it's painful as can be.

"Ienzo!"

I really don't know who said that for I can't focus right now. Strangely there's little blood but the bite unnatural. Have they found a way to infect others with darkness? Or maybe just a drugged version of it or maybe I don't really know. It's too hard to think. Knowing that Night Howler toxin can't be transmitted by bite or scratch. I can detect darkness inside of me and it's a strange feeling.

"Ienzo are you alright?"

I still can't tell who's calling out my name. Trying to fight back against the darkness. Not wanting to hurt anyone. I will not become a pawn of darkness. I will choose my own destiny and Xehanort won't choose it for me. I won't let that happen again. Still focusing so my fox form doesn't disappear and that I would show my true self. I don't want to hurt them. Looking at my reflection on Lionheart fallen cellphone and see my eyes are turning yellow. It's an unnatural color and I don't like it.

"Ienzo."

Dark thoughts in my head are telling me to do something bad. Trying to fight the darkness inside of me. I turn over to them. Light hurts me as I look at Kairi and Catherynne. I see mix reactions from them. Most fear, shock, and worry. The dark thoughts keep telling me to do it. My left paw slowly rises. I will not listen to the darkness and I use all my strength to stop myself. Using all my strength I summon a door to darkness and it's been forever since I summoned one. I will not be a vessel or puppet of darkness.

"Oh, Ienzo."

They truly want to help me out and I see that look in all theirs. I can't stay here I would only put them in danger. I don't want to hurt them in awhile way. Using my remaining strength I slowly get up from the ground. Heading inside the darkness portal.

"Ienzo!"

I can hear my name being shouted. The dark thoughts and darkness are stronger than ever but I will pull through. The darkness portal closes behind and I collapse on the ground. Seeing that there's snow and I know I'm middle nowhere in Tundratown. Even with the darkness inside of me I still can detect his.

"My my I'm surprised to see you Ienzo." Xehanort said, "I was hoping to see Sora appear before me after he realized that he hurt his friends. Lionheart was only supposed to go after Kairi. I never would have imagined there would be close to pure heart here. Judy and Gazelle are very close but don't have a heart like Catherynne."

"Leave them alone. I won't let you hurt them." I say

So that's why I detected his darkness here. He wouldn't have harmed any Zootopian just Sora. He did try to make him a vessel but failed to do so. I believe he still has plans to do that. Those he won't be successful with that. Riku and Kairi are immunized to darkness. He's already hurting Lea by taking his friends away and having Isa as one as his vessels.

"My my you do have feelings. I thought you had no room for them." Xehanort said

"Shut up." I say

Still feeling the darkness inside me and hearing the dark thought. At least now I can't harm anyone like he wanted to happen. I will find the drive to fight back I won't let him win. This will be for Ansem and all the lives he ruined. Slowly getting up from the ground. I won't let the darkness overtake me. I summon my keyblade and Xehanort is surprised.

"So it's true you can summon a keyblade." Xehanort said, "Ansem the Wise would be so proud of you."

"Don't you dare say his name." I say

Xehanort has a smirk on his face. I will not let him defeat me or overtake me. I find the drive to fight the darkness inside of me and keeping away the dark thoughts. Heading over to attack him and that takes him surprise as well. Summoning his keyblade at the last second and we clash with each other.

"You're just wasting your time." Xehanort said

"I will never be yours again." I say "Only a monster would harm a child."

Fighting with all my will and strength. I was so scared when Xehanort entered the room with his keyblade in hand. Remembering that Even tried to protect me. Remembering how it felt to be stabbed and to lose myself. Changing so much unlike them. I lost my innocence and childhood because of him.

"I had to find worthy vessels." Xehanort said

That was his plan all along. I attack with all my might and strength. Not listening to the dark thoughts in my head. Not letting the darkness overtake me. I can feel it wanting to last out. That's how Braig was scared and it was due to keyblader named Terra. Knowing that Xehanort overtook his body.

"People don't belong to you." I say

Only Braig is loyal to him and Xehanort other forms. It's hard to understand how it happens but it did. So his other vessels are unwilling. Once again he has a smirk on his face. I keep on attacking with all my might and strength. Xehanort has always been a great fighter. I will show him that I am as well.

"Like I been told about Demyx looks like underestimated you Ienzo." Xehanort said

"Of course you have." I say

I'm still starting my ground and I will show him what I can do. I can't use illusions against him he'll see that coming. Dodging his next attack and attacking him with a pure force. After the that the dark thoughts and darkness gets even worst. I still fight on and won't give up.

"Ienzo."

I don't know where that voice came from but it was a warning. It can't be possible but I know heard his voice. I just manage to block Xehanort next attack. It knocks me to the ground and Xehanort grabs me and holds my neck tightly. Fear comes to me and finding it hard to breathe.

"This how your nobody Zexion died," Xehanort said

Zexion death flashes before me and having this feeling come to me. Is this what panic is like? I can feel that burning inside of me. Xehanort sees my fear and panic and he smiles at that. Same fear when I saw Replica Riku. Having an evil looks in his eyes. Like with Replica Riku Xehanort drains the life out of me and along with darkness. Having the same feelings as before and it's a horrible feeling. Black spots form in my vision.

"Ienzo I believe in you."

Maybe I'm going crazy but I like hearing his voice. Crazy or not I'm listening to his voice. Focusing on and using my remaining strength I kick Xehanort hard. That takes him completely by surprise and he lets me go. I fall to the ground and gasp for breath. The darkness inside of me is gone and the dark thoughts are gone as well. My vision still blurry and still find hard to breathe.

"Why you…." Xehanort said

Xehanort has his keyblade out and ready to strike me down. Too weak to defend myself and I wish I could. I see his keyblade coming and I get ready for it. Only for the blow to never come and light appears before me. Not blinding me but gives me warmth and strength. Seeing a long lab coat with a red scarf and blonde hair.

"Ansem the wise." I say

"Impossible." Xehanort said

Xehanort surprised just like I am but he's furious as well. Of course, he'll be like that for he wants no one to stand in the way. Ansem did get in the way of Xehanort younger self. I know that Ansem part of my heart. Hence why he's here right now. Still feeling weak and light headed.

"I won't let you harm Ienzo." Ansem said

"What can you possibly do?" Xehanort questioned

"Something you can never understand." Ansem said

Xehanort won't understand after the path he took. He was was good keyblade master until he became corrupted. Wanting to seek out what he wanted no matter what and no matter the cost. Moments later there's this bright flash of light. That flash of light came from Ansem and he did that to protect me. Xehanort blinded by the light and he disappears into darkness portal. Ansem turned over to me and it's nice to see him again. Or at least a form of Ansem. He places his hands on my shoulders and I look up at him.

"It's nice to see you again Ansem." I say

"It's nice to see you Ienzo." Ansem said

He pulls me in for a hug and it feels really nice. I have missed this feeling and more than I realized. Staying like this for a few moments. All I can feel is warmth and light. This wonderful feeling and I like I for I don't feel so alone. Knowing that Ansem will go away soon but I got what needed to have. What I didn't realize I needed.

"I'm so proud of you Ienzo." Ansem said

"I'm glad to hear that and I will never fail you."

"I know you won't and I'm always with you." Ansem said

I'm so glad to hear those words from him. I always knew he felt like that and just had to hear that from him. Still feeling light-headed and weak. But the good news I I feel like myself again. More good news Xehanort didn't get what he wanted. That's always good news we want to hear. I can feel tears slip down my face. I don't remember the last time I cried I'm not much of crier. Knowing that they will be looking for me and I hope they find me. It's getting late and colder. Knowing the temps can go to negatives which isn't good.

"I know you are...an...father." I say

The words slip out of me and it isn't bad but good. I never knew my own father. Ansem took me in and he didn't have to. He has always been a father to me and he's was a great father. I couldn't ask for a better father. Ansem smiles at me and I smile back. Knowing our time together will be over soon.

"I love you, my son," Ansem said

"I love you as well father," I say

Moments later he disappears into light and I'm alone again. Those I'm not truly alone. Falling to the ground. What Xehanort did took a lot out of me. Looking up at the night sky and it's so beautiful to look at. You can truly see millions of stars or rather other worlds. Seeing the night sky light up as well in the colors of blue, orange, red, green, and purple. It's like the night sky is dancing and it's a beautiful sight to see. I know that's the Aurora Borealis or others know it as Northern Lights. Even always calls the natural and rare light Aurora Borealis. As a scientist, it interests him and it's a rare sight in Radiant Garden.

"May your heart being your guiding key." I whisper

That's an old saying that keybladers used to say and before the keyblade war. Something at Xehanort truly interested it and along with the X-Keyblade. I remember that story from when I was young. Staring at the night sky it's interesting how people would fight over light. All they have to see it's right in front of you and always with you. Looking at the Aurora Borealis one last time and blackout. Seeing a bright light before I do.

 _I have been told that my parents are dead. I'm not going to see them again. That's what how death works. They were always busy but they had time for me and they did love me as well. I don't know what's going to happen to me now. I don't have any other family members. There are two men talking to each other. I know that one of them is Ansem and he's well-loved in Radiant Garden. The other talking to him has long blonde hair and green eyes. He's wearing a lab coat and brown pants. Just like my parents used to wear._

" _Are you really going to take the child in?" Even asked_

 _I believe his name is Even and my parents brought him out once. How he's a bit cold and cares for science. I don't mind that he has said that. That would be nice if they took me and I know that Ansem the Wise is a nice man. My parents did speak highly of him._

" _Yes, I'm going to take Ienzo in. I promise his parents that." Ansem said, "He'll be coming home with us."_

 _I'm glad that I don't have to worry about where I have to go. I have seen where Ansem lives and it's a big place. My parents did know him somewhat. Trusting Ansem too take care of me if something bad happened to them. Knowing that they plan this out for me. So I would be taken care of and loved._

" _Do you know how to raise a child." Even questioned_

" _I do and I won't be alone in raising him," Ansem said_

" _Alright, Ansem as long as he stays away from my lab I'll help out." Even said_

 _My parents were right about him. Those I can tell that he's not all that bad. He just has to find something or someone to care about. For science is all he has and he's great at it. I won't bother Even at all. I don't want him to dislike me._

" _Wonderful and he's a good and quiet child." Ansem said, "You're going to like him."_

" _Let's go and take Ienzo to his new home." Even said_

 _I see that Even doesn't believe Ansem. Maybe someday he would like and care about me. For now, I'll stay out his way. Ansem heads inside my room or at least was my room. Now my life is going to be different. Even stands behind him._

" _Hello Ienzo I knew your parents and I'm sorry for your lost. I'm going to take care of you know."Ansem said, "I'm going to take you and you're going to be alright."_

 _I shake my head and he knows what that means. He holds out his right hand and I take it. I know that everything going to be alright. I have nothing to worry about. Together we leave what once was my home. Heading back to where Ansem lives and along with others. Before we do we get sea salt ice cream and I enjoy it with Ansem._

Waking up and I feel so much better and truly feeling myself again. At first Even didn't like me at all. Over time he grew to love and care about me. Seeing them heading over to me and I wonder how they found me. They would have looked everywhere to find me. I remember everything that happened. It's so good to see them and they all come in for a hug. Even Catherynne I know she doesn't like touch.

"Ienzo you're alright we're so glad for that," Catherynne said

"Are you alright?" Riku asked

"I'm alright now," I say

It feels so nice to be cared about. I do feel alright and ready to fight again. Knowing we still have to take down Dawn and Doug. This was a minor setback but they will go down soon. They tell me about what happened afterward and how the found me. I guess that bright light was me summoning my keyblade.

"That's some story."

"What happened to you?" Lea asked

I tell what happened to me and they're not pleased to hear the news. Lea doesn't like hearing about what Xehanort did to me. I can see that he felts guilty about what he did to me. I know he had to do it and I did come back. I even tell them about Ansem.

"Thank you Ienzo that was so heroic," Kairi said

"It truly was and thank you," Catherynne said

"You're welcome and I had to defend my friends," I say

It's nice saying that for I never truly had a friend before. Lexaus and I were sorts of friends in the organization. We always hanged out when we weren't on duty. Vexen was always busy with his lab work. I mostly kept my business in the library knowing I wouldn't be bothered there. Now they know why Lionheart went so berserk. He's fine now but hasn't regretted what he did. We're not surprised by that. Both Kairi and Catherynne are glad that I protected them from harm. Even I knew the outcome I would always do it.

"Looks like you had a guardian angel looking after you." Judy said

"Yes I did and after a good night rest we will head after them." I say

"Will you up to that?" Sora asked, "You been through a rough time."

"Thanks for the lookout and I'm ready." I say

Time passes differently on worlds. Days here would just mean hours passed elsewhere. Yen Sid wants us to take all the time we need. Everything going well other than Xehanort inferring that one time. It's so late not so sleep is the best answer. I do feel rather tired and they will be in the same state.

"Alright and tomorrow we'll stop them." Sora said

Lea holds out his left paw to help me up and I take it. Never realized how darkness truly felt and it's a hard feeling to explain. We don't have to worry about where we sleep for they would help us out. After all, we're saving their city and unknowingly their world.

"You guys must be hungry as well." Nick said

"A dinner and nice rest would be nice." Sora said

We don't really need to eat but we don't want to think that something was up. We don't even need sleep right now but a bit of rest would be good for us. Knowing that we're just heading to precinct one. Know that would have beds and we can have dinner there. Hopefully, we don't have to eat any bugs. That's what I research that predators eat. They know about that piece of information as well.

"Alright, we'll take you to precinct one. You can eat and rest there." Judy said

"That sounds good to us." Kairi said

Heading over to precinct one. There are beds that we can rest on and we can have food there. After that, we'll take them down. After that, we'll continue our training and they'll take down Xehanort. Hopefully, I can help out in some way doing that. He has to be taken down for want he wants will ruin everything. We can't let that happen and we won't let that happen. We start to leave and do see footprints or pawprints in this case. Xehanort's are here and I can see that Ansem was truly here. Lea picks up a piece of Ansem red scarf. Judy, Nick, and Catherynne are up head.

"Looks like he was really here." Lea said, "That's truly amazing."

"Ansem truly cares and loves you." Riku said

"I was surprised that he came and I'm glad that he did." I say "I know he does and I feel the same."

Lea gives me the piece a cloth to hold. My friends are smiling at me and I know that they're happy for me. I'm so glad to have that and hopefully, I never lose it. Seeing that they're waiting for us and we head over to them. Together we head over to precinct one.

* * *

We had a good dinner and rest. Now we will be ready to take down Dawn and Doug. We're so ready to take them down and they won't know what hit them. We know how they're going to react and all about them. The only surprise what heartless will come from them. Judy seems to be in bad mood. I wonder what's going on. Nick s in the same mood as well.

"Is something wrong?" Sora asked

"Dawn told us Zootopia will be safe if Dawn gives herself up," Nick said

Of course, Dawn would something like that for Judy would give herself up for the greater good. Those we know she wouldn't keep to her promise she just wants Judy out of the picture. Once Judy gone Nick wouldn't be able to do a thing after losing his best friend and he would stink into darkness like he was once before. Judy means everything to him and Nick means everything to Nick. Those that will never happen.

"How did you find that out?" Riku asked

"She gave me a call this morning." Judy said, "Saying if anyone else dares enters the city hall they will be killed." Judy said

That seems like Dawn and she would take lives to get what she wants. Last time she was lucky that no one died. This time she doesn't care who pays the price this time. The assistant mayor lost his wife because of them. Same for others and it's their innocent blood on their paws. The threat is very real. Those there's something we can do.

"Ienzo."

I get a stern talk and reaction both from Lea and Riku. Sora knows about my illusions skills but never seen me use it on myself. Riku saw and fraught me and I saw how strong he was. How he was able to fight the darkness like that. It surprised me so much after that well I died. Others are confused about their reaction.

"It's the only way," I say

Now I got the wondering what's the only way. Even after what happened I still want to do it. Truly it's the only way we can do it. One else would get hurt and I have dealt with my illusion. Riku mortally wounded when he defeated me. This time I'll be alright for there would be no fighting. Also, Dawn doesn't have the strength as Riku does. I would be shot rather than basically stabbed as Riku did.

"What's the only way?" Idris asked

"That I would turn into an illusion of Judy," I say

Seeing that they surprised by that. I would be if I was in their paws. They don't think I'm crazy for saying that for they seen me fight. I can do things others can't do. If they haven't they would have thought I was a bit crazy for saying that. Kairi and Sora aren't for they have seen some of what I can do. I also see a bit of doubt.

"Can you really do that?" Judy asked

"Yes, I have seen it. His illusions skills are the best." Riku said, "We don't want him to risk himself again but he's right."

"I second to that," Lea said

Of course, he doesn't tell how he found that out. They will find out a whole new side to me and a side they don't need to know that set of news for Zexion no longer exist. That would only just confuse even more and they know some about nobodies. Not finding out some can become greater nobody like Lea and I was.

"Alright I trust your judgment," Idris said

"I don't want you to risk yourself for me," Judy said

That's Judy alright and with her good nature personality. Not wanting others to get hurt because of her. She felt so quilt when she put the blame on predators due to what she heard and was pushed into a corner by Doug. Because of that, she found out she was a bigot and changed herself for the better. Something that Dawn has been unable to do and will never do.

"Don't worry can handle the likes of her." I say "After she's lured into our trap I'll have backup."

"That he will," Sora said

"I want to see this unfold." Catherynne said, "I know you can pull off a good Judy."

"Thank you and I can," I say

We have a plan it's good to work. Once Dawn tries to put her plan into action I have my friends for backup. Then she'll see me for I truly am or least my Zootopia form. After that, we can take them down and Dawn won't be pleased that she was tricked. That will mean her darkness and hate will be even stronger. No matter we can handle their darkness and heartless. Within a few minutes, I make the perfect Judy illusion. I can hear them gasp and see shocked looks on their faces. Kairi and Sora are among them. It's nice to have this ability again I missed it when became myself again. I do that Judy everything that Judy does. I can even match her voice perfectly. Dawn will be fooled for sure.

"Wow that's amazing and I can't the difference," Nick said

"Geez, thanks Nick I thought we were best friends." Judy and I say

"Now you're just messing with me," Nick said

"Judy on the right and Ienzo on the left." Catherynne said, "When I focus I can keep track of things well."

"Nice catch Catherynne." I say "We had to face some heartless that we had to keep track of to defeat it. If we did it wrong we would be attacked."

I'm impressed with Catherynne skills. We had faced heartless like that and they're hard to face if you lost track of your target. I can face them fairly well. After showing off my skills it's time to put our plan into action. I'll head to city hall and they won't be too far behind. Once Dawn strikes my illusion will face and our trap will be set up.

"No matter the outcome you guys are heroes," Idris said

"We know we are and let's head out," Sora said

I head out first so Dawn and Doug don't see them coming. I have to be all alone to make this work. Soon Zootopia will be free and back to the city it was once before. As I head to City hall I act as Judy would. She's has a lot of fans and is famous. Not famous like Gazelle but she's still up there along with Nick. Getting to city hall doesn't take to long for precinct one not too far from it. Dawn threat was true and there's a bunch of their guards here.

"So you truly did come."

"Of course I couldn't let innocent mammals get hurt because of me not again," I say

They won't see past my illusion. They'll be taken out as well and they have to be careful. I detect Doug's darkness and he's in the perfect sniper spot. Using my paws which are behind my back I warn them about Doug.

"Typical of prey traitor like you."

"Well, I will rather be prey traitor than prey purist." I say "The world needs both predator and prey."

That gives a laugh and makes them mad. They do see Judy as a prey traitor for Dawn wanted Judy on her side and Judy didn't take her side. Of course, only prey purist hate her and think she's a prey traitor. Some predators did hate her until they found she was a pawn in Dawn's plan.

"Good thing Dawn taking care of you."

"Give us your weapons."

Only in their dreams, I will be taken out by Dawn. Or Doug if Dawn can't do it. I paw over my weapons. I don't need them to take Dawn down. After that, they let me inside the city hall garden. I can see Dawn waiting for me right outside it. So wants Zootopia to see Judy dead body and that won't happen.

"Dawn," I say

"Judy," Dawn said

Her voice is full vermin and hate. I can detect her darkness and it's almost overtaken her. Soon she'll completely lose herself. Dawn only has herself to blame. She chose the path that Xehanort told her about. Easily could have told him no but didn't for her as attracted to the darkness.

"So where's the chomper?" Dawn asked

"His name is Nick and I told I wouldn't take my friends or any brother or sister in blue with me." I say "You can see that none of my friends are here."

Dawn remains quiet and I know she's waiting for Doug to confirm that I went alone. They know how to avoid him so Doug won't find them. Also, he's losing himself to the darkness as well. I stand there tall and quiet. Wondering how could she be full of hate.

"Wow, I'm surprised that you went alone," Dawn said

"I had to make sure no one else got hurt," I say

"You would have been a great Assistant mayor you joined me." Dawn said, "We could have made city were prey were powerful and predators were weak."

"I wouldn't have joined you not in million years. Nor I wouldn't have become assistant mayor I wouldn't have given up my dream. I only gave up for I thought I destroyed Zootopia." I say "I know you hate this but the world needs predators and predator to thrive."

Dawn doesn't like my answer at all. I take a few steps back seeing that she's losing control of her darkness. Dawn doesn't see that all but loves the fear I show. I'm not afraid of her but I want to think that I am. Seeing no weapon on her and I do see where Doug pointing the sniper at me. I see his aim has slipped up. So either she has a hidden weapon or she wants to take care of me with her own paws. Either way, I can stop her.

"Such lies you believe in." Dawn said, "You're afraid of me."

"You believe in lies your mind created. No true reason to hate predators other than mistreatment. Newsflash everyone gets mistreated. I was mistreated by preys and preys do mistreat other preys. I agree that Lionheart a major jerk and he had no right to treat you like that. But two wrongs don't make a right Dawn. You could have easily changed for the better as I did. Catherynne tried so hard to help you Dawn and you put her down. I don't like when you hurt my friends when you hurt innocent mammals." I say

I may be over-killing it just a bit but I'm having fun. If I'm Judy I'll be her hundred percent and more than that. Dawn doesn't like this at all and she's annoyed. This going well just like I thought it would. She'll try to do something and fail to do so.

"Just shut up Judy you don't know what you're talking about." Dawn said, "Catherynne nice but can be so naive and stupid. Believing anyone is capable of being good."

"Don't you dare say that about her!" I say

That has more anger and hate than I first realized and Dawn catches that as well. Judy would defend her friends like that. Catherynne not stupid or naive just saying that to get to me. Catherynne believes that but nothing wrong with that. Anyone is capable of good just like anyone capable of good. She knows that some will have little good.

"That's typical of someone like you," Dawn said

"Catherynne does and she's right." I say "I am but at least I'm not stupid for believing a strange. Giving me a power that I don't understand and won't control in the end. I can see you losing control Dawn."

"I'm in control Judy." Dawn said, "I will always be in control Judy."

Dawn doesn't like that remark at all. I see anger flash in her yellow eyes. Once again her darkness slips and I stand tall. Sheep heartless and officers heartless surround me and I show no fear. Even without weapons, I can take care of them right now. Judy can fight well and I will show Dawn that. So I start fighting the heartless. Dodging is poison wool it throws at me. Trying to ram me but I'm to fast for them. The officers I use their own weapon against them. They did land a fit hard blows but I can handle the pain. A bit harder without the keyblade but still managed to do it.

"Did you even call them Dawn?" I question

"Alright, that's it!" Dawn said, "It's time for you to go away, Judy."

This the moment I have been waiting for. It's the moment that Dawn will tell to kill Judy. Darkness truly surrounds Dawn this time. Just like what happened with Lionheart. Who's been locked away so he can't hurt anyone else. I do show fear but I'm not afraid of Dawn not at all. She runs over to me and tackles me to the ground. She's strong but I can face her.

"Just give it up Judy. I will have my revenge!" Dawn said

"Not at all Dawn," I say

Kicking Dawn hard in the chest and that does stun her just a bit. Dodging darkness that's coming at me. Dawn quickly recovers and tries to attack me. Even with darkness on her side, I'm still to fast for her. Dawn doesn't like that one bit.

"Just die, Judy!" Dawn said

"I won't and you'll never get your revenge," I say

Dawn screeches something that no one could understand. Dawn tries to attack me and I see that coming. I stop her and knock her to the ground. Dawn does fall hard the blow wasn't that impact to kill her but that does knock her out. She'll be up before I know it and Doug will hate that sight. By the time she does our trap will be set up. I do detect his darkness and he has completely lost control. Moving slightly to the right. His shot only manages to gaze my arm. Even then it hurts like no pain I have ever felt. It's like my arm on fire.

"You're going to pay officer Hopps," Dawn said darkly

There's the quickness of Dawn getting up. Darkness has overtaken her as well. I can clearly see that and now it's the right time to lay out our trap. Doug at the moment has been taken care of and same for their goons. Dawn has a darkness weapon in her paws and she runs over to me. I summon my keyblade and stop her. Still having my Judy illusion. Seeing a shocked look on Dawn's face and I just smile. From her shock, I know Dawn knows about the keyblade.

"No that's impossible you can't you can't Judy you can't have keyblade," Dawn said

"That's because I'm not Judy," I say Dawn is powerful but I'm still holding her down. Moments later my illusions fade away and I become my fox form once again. Shock turns into pure hate and that's the reaction I knew she was going to have. I give her my sly smile. "I'm a keyblader and my name is Ienzo."

"How dare you fucking chomper vermin trick me!" Dawn said, "You'll pay for this! I will kill you and I will kill Dawn."

"Too bad you won't get that or nor I'm alone Dawn," I say

Dawn anger alright and I'm not hurt by what she has to say. Soon she'll be taken down and Doug as well. Then Zootopia can finally be free of their evil. Speaking of Doug once again I detect his darkness and I take a few steps back and to the life. He completely misses his shot as he appears next to Dawn. Unlike Dawn, his eyes are not like any other mammal we have seen. So him having yellow eyes more freaky looking.

"This vermin not alone and they tricked us," Doug said

"That we did and you two are going down." Riku said, "There's no way you can defeat us."

They don't like the sight before them and that someone would dare stand up to them. They don't care if there's five of us. They have darkness on their side and they believe that they're unstoppable which they are not. We will defeat them and they will see that. Still having my keyblade out and ready for a fight.

"Alright, we'll show you that you are not matched for us," Doug said

He stands in front of Dawn and he won't do the fighting. Moments later darkness surrounds him and a heartless appears. It's a tall heartless and almost tall as the darkside heartless. It's mad scientist sheep. Having a beaker and test tube for weapons. We'll be ready to face this mad scientist and Even would hate the sight of this. There's more sheep heartless as well.

"Let's take him down," Lea said

"That we will," Kairi said

So we sent off to take care off the sheep heartless and the heartless that came to Doug. Which is a powerful and dangerous once. We have to watch out for the chemicals that it throws at us. For it can burn us and that wouldn't be a pleasant experience. One also poisonous and we have to be careful about that. Covering my mouth as one of the poisonous test tubes is thrown. Still managing to take care of sheep heartless.

"No this isn't possible," Dawn said, "Show them how powerful you are Doug!"

Dawn doesn't understand that Doug is gone and she will be gone as well. It's not our fault or Xehanort but theirs. I suppose if they could charge him he would be guilty of helping them. For he is but they choose that from themselves. If Dawn somehow didn't accept an offer he would made her forget that he ever offed that choice. Lea destroys and beaker and dodges the chemicals.

"So does this remind you of Even," Lea asked

"Ha, you're so funny, Lea." I say "Even will always be a better scientist than Doug. For unlike Doug he's capable of feeling. May be a bit mad when it comes to science but at least he has a heart."

Lea brought Even up knowing that would piss off Dawn. To her, Doug is the best scientist and chemist ever. Even has done questionable things but at least he has heart and does have morals. That he cares about me more than he ever cared about science. Looking over at Dawn and that does set her off.

"Shut up chomper and vermin!" Dawn said, "Doug the best ever and no one can top him!"

"Being like that only lead to his downfall," Riku said

"Just shut up all you chompers will fall!" Dawn shouted

Dawn truly losing it and will lose it even more once she loses Doug. Then she'll lose herself as well. Doug's heartless is getting defeated. Sora and Kairi are working well together. She did suffer a minor burn and Sora protected her.

"Alright let's finish this!" Sora said

"No, you can't defeat him." Dawn said, "You won't defeat us!"

"You're so wrong, Dawn," Kairi said

That only makes her angrier if that's possible. With this much anger, Dawn could drop dead from anger. I wonder what heartless will come from Dawn. It will be powerful like Doug's but we can defeat it. The Heartless going berserk now and that means we almost defeat it. I look over at Lea and know what he's going to do. I just shake my head and laugh.

"Are you ready Ienzo?"

"Ready Lea," I say. I see Lea give me a sly smile. Lea always joked about throwing his keyblade like the chakrams that he used to have for a weapon. Yet this time he's right about it. If we throw at the right time we'll stun the heartless. It's crazy but it will work. That will leave them to finish it off. Pay attention to the heartless closely I figured its attack patterns out. "Now!"

Lea and I throw our keyblades right as the heartless going to send a double attack at us. Shattering the beaker and test tube and does stun the heartless. Our plan worked out perfectly. Lea raises his right paw and I give a paw five. Or rather a high paw for we don't have five fingers.

"Nice going you two." Sora said, "Now let's finish this."

"You will never defeat him," Dawn yelled

Dawn just can't accept the truth and she'll see that soon. Sora attacks first then it Riku and finally it's Kairi. The heartless is defeated after that. A giant appears and it the heartless fades to darkness. Doug does appear but he's ready gone. We watch Doug disappear into the darkness. Seeing that sight make Dawn snap.

"You guys murdered him," Dawn yelled

"They did no such thing, Dawn, it's your fault he died. It's your fault you're going to die as well." Catherynne said, "I wanted you to see that you could be capable of good. That you could be capable of changing your ways."

Catherynne came out of nowhere. She can be so quiet that you don't realize that she's there. We know it's not in any danger for Dawn can harm her. She can barely look at Catherynne. She's that far gone. Catherynne sees that Dawn's that far gone and knows there's nothing she can do. She knows he did everything she could for Dawn. I can tell she's not upset by that news and she knows she'll help others that will accept her help. I see a small smile form on her face and Dawn won't see it coming. Catherynne can be so clever.

"Oh, Catherynne are really going to try to change my mind? To lead me to the path of good?" Dawn asked

"No I know I can't lead you to that path. For you chose the path of darkness. I won't help you and I know you will fail and you will die Dawn. Only if you accepted my offer both you and Doug would be alive Dawn. I don't hate you Dawn but you taught me you're just a selfish bigot racist who just wanted power for herself and lover pretending to give preys power. You're just like Lionheart and goodbye Dawn."

Wow, Catherynne can be so harsh and she speaks the truth. I'm pressed that she got it all out. They are impressed and shocked. Dawn just completely shocked. For she never saw Catherynne capable of doing that. There's no hate and Catherynne has every right to hate Dawn. She'll never be able to stand the sight of Catherynne light. She can't stand Kairi's light either. Dawn tries to get close to Catherynne so she can hurt her but is unable to get even close. Catherynne just smiles and waves goodbye. Leaving without another word.

"Alright, Dawn you chosen your path now accept it," Sora said

"Never you chompers will never take me down," Dawn said

I suppose that's a reason why may magic made us all predators. So Dawn would have to face all predators. So she couldn't really hurt one of us when she would have seen us as a prey traitor. She was so willing to kill Judy for siding with predators. Heartless appear moments later and it's all the heartless from this world. Along with Shadow witch and magician Along fox and rabbit nobodies and unversed as well. We can see the Hareraiser teaming with the fox unversed. Looks like have to face a mini battle before we can face her. Dawn has a crazy smile on her face.

"Alright, we have to get through them to get to her." Lea said

"This nothing compared to the thousand heartless I had to fight." Sora said, "We can so take them."

"I remember you telling us that story and yes we can," Kairi said

I heard about the great battle in Radiant Garden or at the time Hollow Bastion. That's where Demyx was defeated and died. I do feel bad for him for he didn't deserve that. Getting out my keyblade and I'm ready to fight again. Attacking Gazelle heartless as they come to me. The otter heartless is cute and deadly. Lea making fast work on them. Also taking care of the rabbit heartless. Riku and Sora team up to take down the buffalo heartless. While Kairi dealing with rabbit Hareraiser and fox unversed. She makes quick work of them. There was only a few of them and she moves to her next target.

"Did you face when predators heartless came?" Lea asked

"Of course her hate is clear to see," I say

It was so easy to see her hate. I made quick work on the gazelle heartless and now defeating fox heartless. Along with shadow witch and magician. While Sora woke up the cloaked heartless and the remaining officer's shadows. Together we making quick work of the heartless. Dawn not pleased with that and soon we will face her.

"I'm fast like you," Kairi said

The heartless cheetahs are no match for Kairi. She's as fast as they can be. Lea making sure that tiger heartless don't harm Kairi. It seems like they're teaming up with each other. Seeing Night Howler jump at me. I quickly take care of it. As I suspected the Night Howler toxin has no effect on us.

"We're almost there," Riku said

That's true we only have nobodies, police officers, shadow witches, and magicians left. We can totally do this. Dawn still stands in the same position. Ever so closely to her doom. Together the five of us take out the remaining heartless and nobodies. The last to fall is the fox and rabbit nobodies. Now we point our weapons over at Dawn.

"Alright that's it you five are going down!" Dawn said

Moments later powerful darkness comes from Dawn and there's a shock wave. We block the darkness and we're still knocked down to the ground. Instead of landing on hard clement. We land on soft meadow filled with flowers. Somehow we teleported to another district. This must be where Dawn was born and grew up in.

"This must me Meadowlands." Kairi said, "It's so beautiful here but we have the battle to focus on."

"You're right Kairi," I say

Kairi's right this district is the Meadowlands. A beautiful distract with meadows and lots of flowers. Lost of sheep and ram grow up here. We were brought here for a reason and other than Dawn wanting to go home. Her family outcast her after what she did and her seeking revenge they truly disowned her. Moments later the ground shakes and it's not an earthquake but a large heartless. No wonder why we were teleported here. Having a head of a wolf and wool like a sheep and body of a wolf. Kinda of has a mane like a loin so Catherynne right she's just like Lionheart. Dawn would hate that if she truly could react. Its tail has wool on it and this Dawn's heartless.

"Sweet cheese and crackers," Judy said, "You guys be careful."

We can hear Judy shout that and we see them in the distance. They'll out of danger and I guess Dawn wanted the three of them here. Hoping that they will see our defeat and that won't happen. I knew Dawn was full of darkness and size doesn't matter. But still is still surprising. Looks like everyone right about her.

"Wow, that's huge heartless from someone like her," Lea said

"You are truly a wolf in sheep clothing," I say

Hearing the loudest roar ever and that doesn't make Dawn happy. It just enrages her even more. We'll be ready to face that sort of rage. First, we got to figure out her attack pattern and then we can face her better. No matter what we will defeat her for Dawn can never stop us. Getting ready to defend as the heartless going to attack.

"Let's show her what we can do," Sora said

The heartless begins to attack and we wait to see what will happen. We know it will have a range of attacks. The first we see it's a large wool attack and it's a big as us. The wool is thrown and hits Sora directly. Knowing that will only suffocate Sora and that's bad news. Riku and Kairi try to break through the wool. They unable to do it and Lea send fire on it. Which lights it up and Sora fell unhurt other than gasping for breath. It only takes him a few moments to recover.

"Thank you, Lea," Sora said

"You're welcome and let's take this heartless down," Lea said

Dodging as it attacks with its claw and it can move somewhat fast for a heartless so fast. It also tries to eat us and I had an unpleasant experience with that. Now we know all the attack patterns and how to face them. So we can face them and defeat the heartless. There's no way to dodge the wool attack but a fire attack will take care of it. With this knowledge, we're defeating the heartless. Riku blocks the claw attack and Kairi attacks it.

"You're truly a monster," Kairi said

"This heartless have a lot of health." Lea said, "Thanks Dawn for giving us a workout."

"The most we ever had to face." I say "But we can do this."

I don't know how long it been but it feels like we been fighting forever. It's not draining us for we have great stamina but we can't fight forever. If Sora can face a thousand heartless. we can face this tough heartless. Seeing a wool attack coming and I'm ready for impact. Hating the feeling of suffocation for its a horrible feeling. It only lasts for a few moments and I'm set free. Seeing Kairi in it's both and Sora attacks the heartless. She lands on her feet moments later. We attack the heartless after that. It lets out might roar and sends five wool attacks.

"This isn't good," Sora said

"Alright let's send a fire attack all at once," Lea said

"Clever idea and then shield ourselves," I say

"Then let's set that plan into motion," Riku said

If this is happening that means the heartless almost defeat. That also means Dawn will fade away Zootopia will finally be free. Also, that means we have to leave and say goodbye to our new found friends. Sora used to it but I know I can do it. Saying goodbye to Catherynne going to be difficult for I grew a liking to her. Aiming my keyblade at the impending wool attack and sent a powerful firgra at it. They do as well and this a big blast of fire. It doesn't harm the land around us but it does hurt the heartless. Using protection spell to defend us all and the blast doesn't get through our shield. With our fire blast has finally defeated the heartless. A large heart appears and the heartless disappears into darkness.

"We finally did it." Sora said, "Get work everyone."

"Man what workout." Lea said, "After this, I'm getting sea salt ice cream."

I can hear Judy, Nick, and Catherynne right over to us. They will congrats us and see Dawn's demise. Which will happen in a few minutes. Lea always does that after good training and mission when we were in the organization. It's nice to join in that and sea salt ice cream is the best.

"Guys that was so great." Judy said

"You're Zootopia newest heroes." Nick said

"Thank you for saving our city." Catherynne said, "Look there's Dawn."

"We're happy to do our duty," I say

Dawn does appear from the darkness and she doesn't look like herself. This what happens when you use the powers darkness. It slowly destroys you and like we all know she only has herself to blame. Her wool is this black-gray color. Her eyes are a sickly yellowish color.

"It's so worth it for making all the chomper disappear for good," Dawn said

"The only one going to disappear for good is you, Dawn," I say

"The words of chomper and vermin don't matter." Dawn said, "Predators will get what they deserve."

That's the last words Dawn said and she disappears into darkness. Like always so full of hate for predators. Her views will always remain but will never become true. For others are still going to think that they're better than everyone else. After that, the keyhole to this world appears and together we manage to lock it. The heartless, unversed, and nobodies won't bother them anymore. They throw a quick ceremony for us and we're truly treated like we're heroes. Those they're truly never going to see us again. Those who lost their lives found their way back. We're awarded with Zootopia highest medal that a Zootopia can earn. Gazelle personally thanked us for a job well done. Those we didn't do this for the glory or fame. Soon it's time for us to go back home. We're gathering around precinct one and this where we will say our goodbyes.

"Alright, it's time for us to go," Riku said

They knew this was coming up didn't know how bad it's going to be. They're going to be heartbroken up will understand why it has to happen. Catherynne going to take it hard but she can handle it. Seeing that looks on their faces and it's the action of bittersweet. Even Chief Bogo has that look and grew to like us.

"Alright, we knew this going to happen." Idris said, "Thank you for saving our city and goodbye."

"We're happy to do that."

"You guys are so great and we'll miss you." Clawhauser said, "You guys have gained a look of fangirls and fan guys."

That we have gained and I find highly annoying some go beyond. I'm glad that others like me and look up too me. That Zootopia can look up to another fox hero. Others say goodbyes and thank us for saving Zootopia. The goodbyes from Catherynne, Nick, and Judy are going to be the hardest to accept and say goodbye.

"Never thought likes of this would happen. I'm glad it did for I made new friends." Nick said, "I'm going to miss you guys a lot."

"I knew this was going to happen but I can't stop crying." Judy said, "I'm so glad to meet you and began friends with you. I'm going to miss you guys so much."

"You bunnies are so emotional," Nick said

"We're going to miss you guys as well and glad that we got to meet." Kairi said, "That we got to become friends and save your city."

Judy gives us each a hug. We say our goodbyes to Nick and Judy. Telling how we fell about them. That's there little joke between each other. We're going to miss them a lot and so glad that we became friends with them. That we got to save and see Zootopia. Truly it's a great city and this is a great world. Now finally it's time to say goodbye to Catherynne. This will be the hardest of them all. Catherynne doesn't want to do it and either do we but it has to happen.

"It's was so great meeting you." Riku said, "Keep on bringing light to this world and goodbye Catherynne."

"I'm so glad that we became friends with each other." Sora said, "I'm going to miss you my new friend and goodbye."

"I'm glad to have someone like meet and that I could become friends with her." Kairi said, "I'm going to miss you friend and goodbye."

"I have touched your heart and now you're part of mine. You got that memorized Catherynne don't you?" Lea said, "Keep on being you for you're the best. I'm going to miss you and goodbye Catherynne."

"I'm glad that we meet and became friends Catherynne. You're truly one of a kind and I'm glad that you are. You're going to save so many lives." I say "This so hard for all of all of us and really hard for me. This goodbye but memories last forever."

"I'm glad to have met you and you all wanted to become my friends. A lot don't want to be friends with me. Now I know how truly good I am and I'll never forget that. I'll always treasure these memories." Catherynne said, "I hate goodbyes and some are forever. This a forever goodbye isn't it?"

There's the question we been waiting to be asked. Yes, this is forever for them. Once we leave they'll never find us. For we don't exist in this world. We will never exist in this world. Never would have thought that would be hard to accept. Base of our reaction and quietness they know that to be true. There are the tears in their eyes and our eyes as well.

"That's true and you won't find us," Riku said

"It hurts that it has to be like that but we have a duty to perform." Sora said, "Just like you guys have duties to perform."

"Yes, we have to get that memorized," Lea said

"We can always treasure the memories we formed," Kairi said

Like I knew was going to happen Catherynne having a hard time accepting this. She told all about her life and how others didn't like her for who she is. Not understand why someone would like Catherynne or wouldn't want to become her friend. I have felt like she has and it's a horrible feeling. Sure she's different but that makes her great and I really like her for that. For that's one of the reasons why I really like her. I know what I must do and really want to do.

"It may be forever but we can still find you. We'll try to hard to do that." I say "Even if it's forever you always have your treasured memories and you will always have this."

Everyone confused by what I said and wondering what I'm talking about. They will find out in a few moments. Getting down to Catherynne level and smile. A beautiful rose looking flower illusion appears in my left paw. In the colors of yellow and my hair color and eyes. Placing it her left ear and she'll always have that. It will never die or fade away. Seeing not bothered my touch and she likes it. I remove my hair from my eyes and kiss her. A simple crush between us and this will do for us. I know this will help her out and move on. Kissing Catherynne is the best thing ever and I enjoy it. Having this most wonderful feeling. Catherynne returns a passionate kiss to me and I'll never forget this. Just like she'll never forget this wonderful kiss.

Everyone shocked but happy about what happened. Even those it seemed like a lifetime only a few minutes passed. Catherynne cheeks are so red and she has the greatness smile on her face. She understands why I did this and I truly meant how I feel about her. There's no more sadness on her face. I'm truly going to miss her a lot. But I'll forever our time together and our wonderful kiss.

"Wow Ienzo that was amazing." Lea said, "Way to go buddy."

"I thought I say something between you two," Riku said

"Yep way to go," Sora said

"It was so amazing and sweet," Kairi said

I'm glad that they feel like that and Riku once smart guy. I see that Sora and Kairi are blushing. I wonder if they're thinking about each other. Getting to know them more. I have seen a close bond between them. After all, when Kairi lost her heart Sora kept it safe. Sacrificing himself so she could have her heart back and the world can be saved. That's what love looks like.

"Thanks, guys," I say

"Thank you Ienzo and I understand and I know everything going to be alright." Catherynne said, "This goodbye but we'll always have you guys."

"That you will and we will always have you guys," Kairi said

That's the truth and we'll always have them in our hearts. No, how far we are from each other we'll always be connected to each other. To never forget each other as well and give power to each other. For friends can give you power. Zootopia completely safe from darkness and it's time for us to go and to move on to defeating Xehanort and his vessels. We slowly walk back to the Gummi ship and once we do we watch Zootopia disappear from our sight. Once we get back to Mysterious Tower Yen Sid congrats us on the job done well. Truly proud truly proving myself. Someday soon the three and Sora will prove ourselves to be keyblade masters. I know Even, Dilan, Aeleus, and my father will be so proud of me. Looking down at my keyblade with my help the realm of light will be saved from Xehanort and his darkness. Heading off with my friends to enjoy Sea Salt ice cream.

The End

 **Author note Once imagined that Ienzo as keyblader I couldn't stop that idea and created this story. Created his own keyblade too. I did this for fun and maybe I create a sequel for it. Ienzo/Zexion one my favorite Kingdom Hearts characters and I have major fictional crush on him haha. I was going to post this earlier but enjoyed playing KH3 for four hours. I love it and it's so great. KH3 so worth the wait. I fan girl when Ienzo appear haha. Ienzo would be perfect as fox. Sora is lion from the Pride Lands just Zootopia style. Both Riku and Lea are perfect as wolves. Wanted to do something different with Kairi and a cheetah fits her. Zootopia will appear in future KH game for it was to new for KH3. For it's perfect for Kingdom Hearts. I created my own keyblade and heartless for Zootopia while hoping it would be a world in free. I imagined Dawn and Doug siding with heartless to get revenge. Redoing the movie with heartless would have been boring. So until next time readers.**


End file.
